Into the Abyss
by JusTeasing
Summary: After his wife's death, Cloud's heart is filled with sadness and guilt, thus deciding to go and stay at Zack's home while he's away. But after hearing the town's eerie legend of murder, Cloud's guilt is soon replaced by fear for his life. *YAOI, creepy
1. Telling the Tale

**Ok, right away I'm going to say that I do indeed know the true pairings of the FF7 saga, but that I don't give a sh!t in this story, considering that A) I hate Tifa, so I refuse to pair her with Cloud and that B) I think having Aerith as the character I have her in this works out best for the plot… Idk why, but I just like it more… It feels right to me. And with me as the author, I get to say what feels right. ^_^  
****So, haha to you, and no complaining please in the reviews I hope you send because, as always, I'm looking for comments on how the writing was and if you enjoyed the story. Especially since this is SO different from what I normally write… all of it in real time and with the creepy-factor and such. It's just… new for me, and I thought I'd give it a shot.**

**So! Thank you for reading and I'll shut up now so then you can.  
****Hope you enjoy it. ^_^  
****~jusTeasing**

**

* * *

**

"Are… Are you sure man? I mean, it _just_ happened… Don't you still have families to see and stuff?" The voice said on the other end of the phone, his tone filled with concern.

"I…" The blonde hesitated, putting his head into his free hand. "No… No I don't."

There was a long sigh and a short pause before the other spoke again. "…Alright. But if all you're looking for is a place to stay, then you can use my house. I'm on a business trip right now anyway, so it might let you really relax and get away from this all."

"Yeah… You may be right…" A sad smile crossed his features. "Thanks again for all of this…"

"Naaah~ it's the **least** I can do for a friend."

The other snorted. "Zack… You're giving up your _house_… It doesn't get any better than that."

He could almost _see_ the other blink questioningly. "…So?"

And all Cloud could do was chuckle to himself.

* * *

**Chapter One: Telling a Tale**

There was a click before the knob turned and the door creaked open, the blonde squeezing through with his suitcases and keys, early morning light slipping in behind him. Once he had successfully maneuvered into the house and closed the door, he pushed his bags against the wall and drew a hand through his hair, sighing softly to himself. "Well… It looks like I can't turn back now…" Cloud said before turning to face the house's interior.

It wasn't a large house… Just a small little one-story that, knowing his friend, probably hadn't cost much to begin with. But seeing as how Zack was a business man and was almost NEVER home, it didn't make much of a difference… Then again, it was quite apparent that he had taken some time to fix up the place. All the floors were wood, except for the living room, which had a cream-colored carpet, complete with matching sofa… which Cloud promptly threw himself upon.

He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, silently watching the stilled fan hanging above his head… random thoughts drifting through his mind… until they settled on a woman, and he frowned softly to himself. He sighed before sitting back up. "Well…" He said, pushing off the couch. "Time to unpack."

It only took him roughly an hour to completely unpack and get settled in, the process also including checking the fridge for some form of nourishment… which there was none. Cloud sighed as he shut the door, closing away a couple of boxes of half-eaten take out Chinese food, and some celery. "Not much of a meal…" He mumbled to himself, checking the pantry, only finding some crackers, popcorn, and cookies. Did Zack just NOT eat?

The notion of his friend not eating made Cloud laugh to himself as he closed those doors as well, mind traveling back to when the black-hole of a stomach came over and immediately devoured all their food… But that also got him stuck upon his wife… mind going numb.

Cloud took in a breath, holding it for a few heartbeats, before letting it free and continuing in his exploration of the house, deciding after a fruitless search – both literally and figuratively – that it would be best to just go down town and find some food in the farmer's market that he had passed on his way here. Zack had told him he could use the car, but still… Cloud just didn't feel comfortable with that. Really, he was much more of a motorbike kind of guy, and it wasn't too far to go there on foot, so he decided to go with that.

He went to the front entry way, grabbing his coat and house-keys off the table, having a spare to his closest friend's home in case of emergencies, dangling beside his own house's keys and the key to his motorbike, the three jingling together merrily as he slid the coat on over his arms. He looked at himself briefly in the mirror beside the door… and sighed. "Fuck it…" He said softly to himself, pushing the door open and stepping out into the crisp Spring air.

Cloud walked leisurely down towards the small town, people crowding the farmer's market which didn't just have food, but some entertainment as well, music echoing up the hill that led to Zack's certain rode of houses. The blonde smiled at vendors out of politeness, turning down some offerings with a wave of a hand and looking over others, only buying what he thought would be most necessary. But slowly, the general feeling of the market sucked him in, Cloud finding himself lingering by the musicians and watching a tall, thin man juggle flame-lit wood and some knives, children in awe sitting by his feet, parents assuring of the man's safety as he faked a blunder for an effect.

But, when he finally tired of the atmosphere, Cloud found himself pulling back his sleeve to look down at his watch, sighing and looking back up the hill that led him back home, stomach growling slightly from hunger and fatigue of walking around. So, he dropped some money in the entertainers' hats and instrument cases before turning to leave, plastic bags in his hands, noticing that he wasn't the only one leaving, but that some of the vendors were beginning to trickle away as well, one by one. But then a voice caught his attention.

"You're not staying for the legend-teller…?"

Cloud blinked, turning to look at the woman beside him. She was a young woman he had bought some peaches from and had a nice conversation with before moving on to his next purchase, the woman too packing up and readying herself to leave. "For the what…?" Cloud asked, unsure of what she was talking about.

The girl laughed a little, stacking up her empty fruit baskets as she spoke. "The legend-teller." She repeated, Cloud stepping a bit closer to hear over the finale of music. "She's this old woman who comes by every year to tell the legend of this area and the forest near-by… It's kind of a scary story, but a total fairy-tale in my books. Though, it's _definitely_ not for kids, which is why it's so late in the day, after the littler ones have already gone home." She finished, stacking the baskets and brushing her hands off on her apron before untying it and folding it neatly, putting it inside the top empty basket. "It's a good story though… You should really stay to listen to it."

Cloud blinked at the woman as she smiled sweetly at him, before turning to look back up the hill he would have to climb to get back to his part-time home, then to his stomach as it grumbled softly. The girl giggled at the sound, and Cloud felt a bit embarrassed. "I don't know…" He said simply, looking back to her. "It's getting pretty late, and I'm not really into story-telling."

The woman smiled and shrugged. "Neither was I, but I still pack up early to go hear it every year… It really is a good legend, and since it's about where I live, I find it to be more intriguing."

Cloud considered this for a moment… and sighed. Sometimes, he hated himself for being such a push-over. "When is it…?" He asked, the girl looking a bit surprised by his quick submission, before checking her own watch.

"It should start in about fifteen minutes, in the town square… It's just down this road here." She said, her chin bobbing down the main road of the town. "I always go, since it's free and not too long or boring or anything like that…" She continued, Cloud feeling bad for not helping her out as she closed the extra boxes of her fruits, lifting them up and piling them into her truck that was parked next to her stand.

"Do you need some-?" He started to ask, but was cut off.

"Nah," She said, lifting up the box with ease, obviously having some expertise in the moving back and forth of her goods. "I was just about to tell you to get moving, seeing as how it's starting so soon… If you don't leave now, you may not hear it from the beginning." She finished, putting down the box and moving to the next one, smiling as she looked up at him. "Thank you though."

"You sure?" He asked again, still feeling that small pang of guilt.

"Yeah, I've got it." She said again, lifting the second box. "Go on, get a good seat."

Cloud paused for a moment, chewing his lip a little before speaking up. "Alright… Don't be too long though, or else you might miss it too." He said, turning to walk away, the girl laughing a little at the comment.

"Thanks, I will." She said, smiling, Cloud walking off in the direction she had indicated. "Goodnight…!" She called after him, Cloud waving and calling the same word back as he continued on his way down to the town square thinking of how ridiculous he was being.

The blonde knew when he had hit the square, because of the stage in the center and the stool set up with a microphone, surrounded by teenagers to adults alike. "Wow…" He said to himself, a bit surprised by the amount of people who had gathered. _"Is it really that great of a story?"_ He asked himself as he walked forward, trying to find somewhere to sit.

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, creating a welcoming hum, Cloud understanding immediately why Zack liked it here… It was like the whole town was your family, and – even for Cloud – it was a nice feeling. He found a place to sit at the feet of a statue, its podium acting as a good chair, the legs of the person substituting as its back, Cloud placing his bags down beside his feet. He watched as a few more people came to sit by their friends, eyes catching the form of the girl from before as she walked towards her _assumed_ boyfriend, the two giving a quick kiss and hello as she sat beside him, Cloud smiling to himself at the nice gesture… before it died at the memories it brought.

But then, the crowd suddenly grew silent, the sound of footsteps creaking floorboards as an old, small woman walked up the steps at its side, Cloud's attention caught fully by her presence. It was like she was one of those renowned fortune tellers, or an ancient gypsy only here to tell her ancestor's tale, the silence of the once-bustling town making her seem even that much more official… giving Cloud a strange feeling of fear. But the feeling was quickly brushed away as he shifted his weight, making himself more comfortable, eyes watching as she sat, her hands shaking from her own weight.

She cleared her throat and tapped the microphone to test it, the sound all in check before she began… the entire audience locked on this old woman before them… including him.

"As you may know…" She began, her voice shaking a little with her old age and soft, but powerful, _demanding_ attention as she spoke, really hitting a chord in the crowd. "I am here… to tell you a tale of this town. To tell you the legend of the forest that lies just beyond that hill…" She spoke, hand trembling, frail fingers pointing up towards the hill Cloud would have to walk back up to get home. "It is indeed a legend, but this does not mean it is not true…" She continued, hand returning to hold the microphone stand. "And it is a dark tale… A tale of death and black, _evil_ magic… Of a spirit that likes to **devour** souls and drink the owner's blood… leaving their bodies in the streets of our quaint little town." She continued, Cloud smirking slightly at how the young couple closest to him both gulped, fighting the urge to scare them both with a nudge.

"And to begin with this tale…" The woman continued, Cloud returning his attention to her. "I must first begin with the f… facts." Voice cracking under her age, coughing once, softly. "For the past seven years, there has been a series of disappearances… One young man per year being stolen from our town to be _dragged_ into the forest, only four of them came back… **none** of them _alive_."

There was a soft gasp from a teenage girl in the crowd, followed by a few snickers coming from her friends, another in the crowd shushing them, Cloud only smiling at the amusing antics. But the woman's voice continued. "These are not things to be laughed at, young ones," She said, looking over the faces of the teenagers who had chortled at the girl's gasp. "For these occurrences are _real_… These deaths have **truly** happened, and still cannot go explained by the police." Cloud smiled, holding back a snort… He gotta hand it to her, she was good. "Not until tonight, when I tell you the **truth** of these men and their misfortunes… As I tell you the secret of the forest up that _lonely_ little hill. The legend… of the dragon spirit."

There was a pause, everyone dead silent as they stared at the old woman on stage, Cloud too intrigued to know where this story led, the woman continuing again shortly. "In that forest, at the top of our sloping hill, bordered by houses and yards, there lays an **immense** danger…" She spoke, eyes working the crowd, hands moving in such a way to emphasize her words. "Within that forest lives the spirit of a dragon whose home has been taken by our builders and crafters… By the men and women who _dared_ to chop free the trees from the land to make way for our houses atop that hill… There lives the spirit who has awaited the _perfect_ _time_ to strike against our town in revenge, stealing away our young and only most _beautiful_ men, taking our mothers' prides in a **single** night… Only to return them to their doorsteps, bloodless and dry… **dead**."

Cloud couldn't believe it, but he had _actually_ scooted forward to the edge of his 'seat', eyes transfixed on the story-teller, teeth gnawing lip lightly, _anxious_ for the rest. "For the past seven years, like clock-work in the Spring, there has been a disappearance of a fair-skinned man from that hill… The first two appearing back _completely_ drained of all bodily fluids, the third not appearing back at all, taken for his own needs by the spirit of that forest." She said, clenching in a tightly wound first, motioning like it was a talon, her thin fingers trembling like she too was afraid of her own story. "Then the fourth returned, **crisp** and deceased like the first two… The fifth taken, along with the sixth, seventh returned to his doorstep, _drained_ and unmoving."

Cloud swallowed, blue eyes absolutely _locked_ onto the woman, enthralled in the story, cold air giving his spine the shivers. "Each one of those men were taken after the market's end… After the forest's fruits had been sold and the people were feeling the **least** vulnerable and **most** joyous… Every spring, _like clock-work_…" She repeated, her tone dropping slightly to emphasize the urgency of this information. "So now, young ones, I must ask you to be _weary_ and tell you why I do not demand money for my telling of this tale, so **dark** and cold…" She said, back to scanning faces in the crowd, this time searching out young male's eyes. "This is a _warning_. A tale to tell you of the dangers that will creep free tomorrow night upon the market's end, for if it rains upon that hill tomorrow… it is a sign that the spirit is on the prowl. That it is _hungry_ for the blood of men and the souls of the **dead**… and that young men, such as yourselves, could be its next meal… its next gourmet dessert in the night."

Then Cloud's heart pounded strong in his ears, the woman's eyes finally moving onto his own personal gaze, sending a chilling shock down his spine. "That **you**…" She spoke, Cloud gulping as her eyes stuck to his own. "…could be the next to die."

For a few long moments, the entire universe seemed to go silent, the woman's closing lids finally freeing Cloud from her gripping gaze, the blonde letting free a soft breath of relief, the tension in his shoulders going unnoticed until they relaxed… The impact of the story hanging strong in the air and sticking to the crowd's minds like peanut butter mixed with glue, not letting any of them free…

Until, that is, the old woman smiled and leaned in close to the mic. "Of course…" She spoke softly, a bit of a smirk on her old, wrinkled lips. "It _is_ just a legend after all, is it not…? It _couldn't_ be real…" She spoke, her eyes still closed… until the smirk grew, wise-eyes opening and locking the audience in their seats once again. "…Could it?"

With those last words, the stage's curtains were let free, the thick velvet falling swift over her, finishing it quickly to leave a greater impact as she appeared to vanish behind the royal purple coloration of the drapes… the entire square absolutely breathless in silence.

Until, that is, the same girl who had gasped latched onto her boyfriend and said out loud, "I'll never let that evil spirit take you!" Hugging him tightly, obviously so enthralled in the story she had almost found it to be true, everyone around her blinking… Before the audience burst into rounds of laughter, Cloud included in the chuckles at how she had reacted.

The girl just pouted and crossed her arms, Cloud noticing how the boyfriend was laughing as well, saying something to her before kissing her forehead sweetly, a few people standing up to go home before the sun fell completely, the oranges and reds of sunset starting to hit the square, moon showing it's pale face. Cloud calmed his laughter, standing and stretching, realizing as he checked his watch that the story was not really as long as it seemed, only a few minutes compared to how it had felt in his mind as he listened… He couldn't help but feel a bit shocked by how immersed in the story he had become, smiling to himself as he picked up his bags.

"You liked it, I'm guessing?"

Cloud blinked and stood back up to face the familiar voice's owner, the girl standing behind him with her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's, their fingers entwined. He smiled and nodded, "Yeah. It was better than I had expected, actually." He admitted, the girl laughing a little at his remark.

"Yeah, that's basically what I thought as well when I first heard it… It really gave me a scare, but I felt worse for this guy here." She said, looking up at her boyfriend, the man smiling slightly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Seeing as how the spirit never goes after women, I couldn't exactly be too scared myself… I'm assuming that dragon's a girl. You know, "hell has no fury like a woman scorned" or however it goes." She said with a laugh, the guy she was attached to chuckling at the comment as well.

Cloud too laughed a little at that, but their conversation was cut as someone called for the couple, their attentions being drawn back to a waving hand. "Oh, right. Sorry…!" She called back, before turning to Cloud. "Sorry… We've got some plans for dinner. You understand right?" She asked, looking a little apologetic, but Cloud just shook his head.

"No, yeah, I get it. I've got to get home and eat myself, my stomach only stopped growling so I could actually hear the story." He said, the woman laughing a little, nodding.

"Alright then, hope to see you again tomorrow at the market." She said as the two started to navigate away from the blonde.

"Sure." Cloud said back, the woman waving a little as he too walked away, headed in the opposing direction. But the second he broke free of the square, his mind was back upon that story… It really was a rather impacting tale, and seemed like it could've been reasonable, though not the spirit part of it. In reality, it would most-likely be a rapist or serial killer or something… Some deranged form of fellow who was committing the murders, if they were even true to begin with, which he assumed not. But to base a story on police-investigated killings was a crazy gamble, of course… it really did do a good job at making someone nervous, Cloud realized as he began walking up the dark street of the hill mentioned within the story.

"Man…" He said softly to himself, pulling his coat up a little tighter around his shoulders. "It really is cold out tonight." He remarked, eyes scanning the street, watching as person after person went back into their homes, chatting with one-another about the story he had just heard and the murders of the men… keeping it fresh in his mind as he got closer to Zack's house and the forest lying only a couple more houses away.

As the blonde reached the end of the street, looking up from the ground that he generally watched as he walked, he stopped… and sighed. "Great…" He said irritably, continuing forward as he looked at his current home, the end of the street dark and quiet. "I forgot to turn the lights on." His grumbles went unheard as he walked in closer to the house, now in front of the home next-door and looking around, finding it odd how all ten of the houses at the end of his street had not even a hint of light, inside or out.

The story came back to mind as his pace slowed… Cloud gulping. But he soon shook his head, stopping completely in front of Zack's neighbor's house, clearing his mind with his thoughts. _"Come on Cloud, you've gotten past those years of youth where ghost stories ACTUALLY scared you. Get a grip…!"_ He said in his mind, telling himself to continue closer.

But the second he looked back up towards the house, his eyes widened, steps stopping dead in their tracks, heart thumping loud and body running cold… Because in that one moment he swore… he _swore_… he had actually seen someone creeping around his temporary home.

Cloud gulped and wearily took another step forward, heart pounding hard in his ears… Holy _crap_ was he scared… and it was ridiculous! But the fear leapt back up in his throat when he saw another glimpse of something suspicious… something not there before… A glint of silver, like a rush of water or a visible breeze and it… it petrified him.

Blue eyes just stared for a moment, transfixed on that one spot, stories of spirits and ghosts creeping back into his mind from this same night and previous nights from his childhood, making his body suddenly move. A hand dove into his pocket for his cell phone, flipping it open and using the screen's glow as a form of flashlight, scanning his front yard before he walked forward, ready to beat to death anything that moved, if necessary. He kept his cell phone moving back and forth… back and forth… throat tight as a gulp forced its way down into his gullet, heart racing. "Come on Cloud…" He said softly to himself. "You're being ridiculous… That was just a story. It couldn't possibly be—EE!"

He made himself jump at the sound he made, shocked by his own fear and tone at the motion of a white object around the same corner he had seen it before, but this time… _This_ time he only sighed, holding his chest and breathing in pants of relief as he calmed down. He looked up to see his neighbor's sheet billow outwards again, the damn thing probably having flown loose from the line in the breeze to land on top of their fence, Cloud swearing at it before laughing softly to himself, breathing. "Jesus…" He smiled to himself before moving towards the house. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked, hands going for his keys and shoving them in the knob before entering his house, flicking on the lights and letting the keys fall back to the tabletop with a metallic clunk. He kicked closed the door behind him and locked it, checking himself out in the mirror again as he hung up his coat… before shaking his head at his own ridiculousness, snorting in amusement.

Then his stomach growled aloud, deep in his gullet, groaning for nourishment after the day's work. He held it for a moment saying to himself, "Alright alright…" as he walked into the kitchen, putting away the foods he had bought, except the goods he had gotten for dinner, whipping up a quick pasta with some chicken and Alfredo sauce, settling on the couch to watch a movie on the television as he ate before getting too tired to continue, glancing at the clock to see that the hours had really gone by, all thoughts of the legend erased by the film.

"Well…" He said to himself, turning off the television. "Time for bed, I guess." He stood and stretched, stifling a yawn before taking off his watch and plopping it on the coffee table, followed by picking up his dishes and making his way back to the kitchen. Cloud rinsed them off before setting them down in the sink, piling the left-over pasta into a Tupperware he had found while scavenging then heading for his chosen bedroom.

He yawned again, undoing his clothes and stripping down to his underwear, kicking off his shoes before rolling his shoulders and popping his neck, sighing to let his body _completely_ relax. He trudged over to the bed before slipping between the cold sheets, taking in a deep breath and staring up at the ceiling for a moment… feeling his heart fall a little as his mind began to wander.

Cloud closed his eyes for a second, trying not to think of her too deeply… then turned to face his bed-side table… eyes opening to trace the outlines of the phone and alarm clock… the unlit lamp and a picture of Zack's girlfriend, Cissnei… A knot began to tie in his throat, missing her… the other half of the bed suddenly feeling very cold… lifeless as he thought about her…

He gripped the covers more tightly, pulling them closer to his shoulders, curling in on himself as he swallowed down the knot… His eyes closed as he tried to sleep, her face lingering in his thoughts… voice coming out soft as the cold beside him dug into his mind, the words a simple routine he would now have to get used to never speaking again, slipping past his lips reflexively… striking pain in his heart as he spoke them… whispered and unintentional…

A sweet, "Goodnight… Aerith…" for the one he had loved…

And the one he would never love again, he realized, as fatigue dragged him down into the darkness of his mind… The blonde sleeping that night in a guilty, restless state, mind lingering on her name… on the story… on death… and loss… alike.

**

* * *

Crap! I forgot to mention what this story is kinda/sorta from!  
****Gaaaah~ I'm such a tard sometimes. Lol, well anyways~**

**This story was very much so inspired by, but only loosely based on the last chapter of a manga entitled Othello that I own (not as in ownership but that I bought it from Borders kind of own), the particular chapter called Night's Abyss or The Abyss Pool, the translation different between book and online, depending on the site. But really, if you read that singular chapter, you'll see that this was basically just inspired by the general idea of the legend and the two characters' meeting and has a TON of differences compared to my story, which also has more depth.**

**Still, I want to mention that title and the chapter to you because, hey… It's a good book and *laughs* you know, that whole thing about it inspiring me to write this in the first place. XD**

**But anyways~  
****Hope you liked it, and go check out the manga if you want (even though it'll act as a semi-spoiler for you if you check it out now). It's a bit dark, but quite cool. And other than that, I hope to ttys. ^_^  
****Later!  
****~JT**


	2. Living the Story

**Woah! Second Chapter up in the SAME DAY! What?  
****Lol, I know, it's amazing. And yes, I **_**do**_** feel bad for writing all these one-shot thingies instead of continuing TBL chapter six, because I know I should be… But After I finish this four chapter looong~ **_**whatever**_** this is, I'm going to continue and like, SERIOUSLY force myself to. Really. I am.**

**But anyways! Onto the next chapter, and the third one is crisp in my head and mostly filled with my good ol' yaoi yum stuff (lol, XD) so that one should go rather smoothly on the typing front. Even as you read this, I'm working on it. ^_^**

**Now, I'll shush again and let you read, hoping you like it.  
****Oh! But also, just really quick… I know Cloud seems a bit smiley happy for his "real self", but inside he's really f*cked up, so it works in keeping him "in character", I believe. You'll see what I mean in this next chapter you're (hopefully) about to enjoy.**

**But again, I'll be quiet now. Happy reading. ^_^  
*****goes away so you can read***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Living the Story**

Cloud awoke the next morning feeling groggy and annoyed, his sleep very broken from the night before, a hand running through his bed-head hair at an attempt to straighten it as he sat up, looking down at the clock… only to groan in displeasure. "Seven AM…?" He asked himself, falling back onto the covers before heaving a sigh. Was his internal clock really so strong…? He had to go with a 'yes' in answer to that one as he lifted himself up from the covers, knowing already that he was too awake to sleep, head starting to throb a little at his own retarded sleeping pattern.

Normally, he would get up at seven, fill the kettle, get dressed and ready as it boiled, return to make the coffee and put it in a canister, before going off to work upon his motorcycle. But, as he got up today, his routine was absolutely shot… He had called the office to say he would be gone for a week due to family matters, so it wasn't like he had to be so efficient, choosing to just sit and wait for the water to boil, opening and closing his dreary eyes in attempt to wake up.

But when the kettle finally did shut itself off… he realized the smaller differences in his routine that his sleepy mind had yet to realize… the minor details making his heart droop a little. One of them being that his clothes wouldn't be neatly set out for him, even though he always asked her not to, she would… And the fact that there was no ornate painted mug with an herbal tea bag placed inside to sit next to his coffee cup… Or that there were no flowers growing near the window over the sink, no scent of a woman's presence or touch-ups to the house like paintings on the walls or photos of families on the fridge… None of that was here…

And suddenly… Cloud wanted to get out. He needed to leave. He _had_ to.

He hurriedly stirred together the instant coffee and some milk, no sugar, before going to the guest room where he had slept the night before, finding himself an outfit for the day and throwing it on, only half-hazardly brushing his hair into the correct general shape before grabbing his coffee and downing it in a few gulps. He had to get out. He had to leave this place, if only for a while… If only to forget her face… To not think about the pain in his heart.

Cloud moved quick to the door, grabbing up his keys and a jacket before briskly getting the _hell_ out of there, the door almost slamming behind him as he walked down the path leading to the sidewalk, looking around at the still seemingly life-less houses surrounding him, the early morning light making the hill and forest seem to glow.

Then he stopped, closing his eyes and taking in a long breath of the cold Spring air, before letting it out just as slowly, eyes opening to pin upon the town below. "…Right." He said to himself, going back into a walk, deciding today that he'd actually have a decent meal for breakfast instead of a quick coffee, his hands slipping into his jacket pockets, the air nipping his fingertips… frost still lingering upon the rooftops… and a small collection of clouds rolling in…

* * *

A bell tinkled prettily as he swung open the door to the diner, the place only about a third full with early-risers. But the smells that hit Cloud's nose nearly made him fall over.

In truth, Cloud wasn't much for eating breakfast, so he had never really been to a breakfast diner before, but at this point in time, the blonde couldn't muster up the excuse as to why not. Everything around him, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, waffles, _everything_ smelled absolutely delicious, and he could actually feel himself begin to salivate. But his attention was taken off the food's scent for a moment when a waitress's voice broke his hypnotized state.

"Smells good, huh?" She asked cheerfully, Cloud blinking before facing her, smiling a little bashfully, realizing only now that he was just standing in the doorway, sniffing at things.

"Yeah, it really does." He remarked, finally closing the door behind him and stepping up to the front counter.

She smiled before asking with a smile, "Just one today sir?" Cloud nodded and she picked up a menu, leading the blonde towards a place in the corner. "Is a booth alright?" She asked, Cloud nodding again before sitting down… He always felt a bit awkward around waiters and waitresses… it was like he was some kind of prince being served by slaves, which – without a doubt – was always a bit of a strange feeling to have, but a true one. "Anything to drink…? We've got some _great_ coffee here." She said, Cloud pausing for a moment.

He did still feel a bit heavy-eyed so, "Why not?" He said, smiling a little and opening the menu, the girl smiling back.

"I'll send someone over right away." She said before walking away, Cloud saying a quick 'thanks' before returning to his menu… and there was his mouth, back to watering again.

The blonde's stomach grumbled and he swallowed, gaze drinking in images of pancakes drizzled with syrup, bacon cooked into perfection, fluffy yellow eggs and golden brown toast. Jesus Christ was he hungry.

Only a few minutes passed before the woman with the coffee came around, asking sweetly, "Regular or decaf…?" Cloud requesting regular, the woman – who was a bit rounder than the girl from before and had a bit of a southern accent, but not too strong – trying to make some polite chatter with the blonde. "So, how's your day treatin' ya so far?" She asked, smiling and asking as she poured him a cup.

Cloud motioned for her to stop pouring at the correct place as he replied, "Well, it's really only just started." The woman gave a big laugh at that, pulling back the coffee, Cloud wondering why his comment was so hysterical, a bit taken-a-back.

"Yeah," She commented, placing the coffee on the table and her hands on her hips. "I can tell ya just woke up 'bout an hour ago. Half your hair is still bed-head."

Cloud's eyes widened slightly at the comment and the woman just bust out laughing again, the blonde raking his fingers through his hair. "Is it really that bad…?" He asked, a little ashamed of not looking in the mirror before leaving… He was just in such a rush to escape…

"Nah, nah. Not at all really." She said again, beaming. "But why're you up so early if you don't wanna be…? Or did you have a bad night's sleep or somethin?"

Cloud could feel his heart slump a little and his eyes fell from her gaze. "Yeah…" He said, the woman blinking at his tone. "Something like that."

A brief moment of silence went on between them before the woman swiftly broke it. "Well!" She said, Cloud's eyes following the coffee as it was lifted from the table and back into her hands. "This coffee ain't gonna serve itself…!" She stated before heaving a sigh and looking over to the next table she was going to hit. "Gimme a holler if you need some more caffeine, alright sweetie?" She said with a wink, Cloud blinking at the motion, a bit surprised, the woman just laughing again as she walked away.

Then a separate round of giggling came from the opposing side of the booth, the waitress back with a pad and pencil in hand. "Sorry about her, she likes to be friendly with our customers, whether they're ready for it or not."

Cloud smiled slightly at that, "This early in the morning, I don't think anyone's ready to be that friendly."

The girl blinked, before giggling to herself. "You are a funny one." She said sweetly, shaking her head a little, Cloud only laughing softly in reply before she asked, "Are you ready to order…?"

* * *

Cloud… was stuffed.  
There was no other explanation besides that. He was just absolutely, and totally, STUFFED.

Sure, he was stuffed with delicious breakfast foods that he could still semi-taste upon his tongue, but really, he had never eaten so much so early before in his _life_…! Or at least not since he was about twelve, perhaps. Right now, he only really felt up to going back home and maybe checking his email on his laptop for a few minutes, but in reality he _didn't _feel up to climbing back up that stupid hill. So instead, he was stuck meandering the town, aimlessly looking into windows and thinking of what he would do the whole week he was here. The Farmer's Market was ending today, so it wasn't like that could really be kept on his list of things to see or do. And other than quaint shops and cute restaurants, the blonde didn't really have anywhere to go to have fun… not that he knew of anyways.

Cloud sighed, slipping back his coat sleeve to look at his wrist, only then remembering that he had forgotten to grab his watch off the coffee table that morning in his rush, swearing a little under his breath. But when he looked back up, he realized where he was, recognizing the street as the one he had taken to get to the town square that – if memory served him correctly – had a clock nearby.

The blonde made his way over towards the square again, only a little surprised to see the stage still set up, figuring that the lady would do another story-telling tonight to give the final scare on the market's end. But his attention was quickly taken by the large clock sitting atop an old English style of pole, only to be surprised by the time. Had it really been _three hours_ since he had gotten up?

Cloud shook his head, calculating in his mind for a moment… thirty minutes getting ready, an hour to walk down the hill and find the diner, thirty minutes to eat, which left an hour of aimless wandering about windows… "Huh." He said softly to himself, shrugging a little. It actually didn't sound too unreasonable. But upon hearing the clock strike ten, he knew… it was time to head home.

So he did just that and roughly forty minutes later he found himself back at Zack's house, opening the door to a silent building, kicking off his shoes and putting down his keys, slipping away his coat…. sighing at such a regular and boring routine.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left…" He mumbled to himself, hand stopping in the motion of hanging up his coat… body frozen at his own words.

His head lowered, hair moving to cover his eyes as he stood there silently, his hand falling to his side, coat still hanging loose upon his pointer and middle finger, everything around him silent and… and cold… lonely… _sad_.

Why had he come here? He asked himself, swallowing and finally finishing the motion of hanging his coat back up, rubbing his forehead with a hand, the ache in his mind and heart coming back to him. Did he really think this would help him get over it…? Did he really think this would make him feel less guilty? Less… _alone_…?

His foot suddenly collided harshly with the leg of the table, jumping at his own motion and the loud cracking sound it made, breaking the blonde away from his thoughts, Cloud blinking… Before the anger kicked in. "Fuck!" He yelled at himself. "What the _hell_ are you doing Cloud!" Why was he acting like this? What the hell was so wrong with him? "What the hell-!" But he cut himself off, catching his own image in the mirror… And suddenly… everything was calm again as he stared into his own eyes, heart racing in his ears. He stared for a moment before sighing, placing his palms on the table top, shoulders slumping. "What the hell is wrong with me…?"

But his own lingering question was displaced from his mind by a strange sound coming from beside him, his brows drawing together at the slow creaking noise… He looked down to his right just in time for the groaning of wood to end in a harsh SNAP and a swear word of shock, the table collapsing sideways, the leg Cloud had kicked splitting in two in an instant.

For a moment, he just stared at the table, his keys sliding off of its surface to plunk upon the floor… the air around him absolutely silent after the crash… Before he found his lips spreading in a smile, breaking out in a series of laughs, the reality of what just happened somehow hysterically funny to him.

But as his laughs died, all he could do was shake his head. "Great…" He said to himself, still laughing a little under his breath. "Now I have to go out and buy Zack a friggin' table." He finished in a mumble, leaning over to lift it back up and look over the extent of the damage, the place where the two broken ends met splintered completely. But even so, he could still stand the table upright, placing the broken off piece of the leg back under the other half that was still attached to the tabletop, standing it upright and testing it's stability, judging it was safe to leave it standing but just not to lean on it again.

He then picked up his keys off the floor and plopped them back on top of the table before kicking the splinters of wood underneath the rug at the entrance of the door, making at least the _floor_ presentable again. After he stood back up and looked over the area, giving one last snort of amusement towards the broken table leg and shaking his head, he turned to go into the guest bedroom.

There he found his laptop, charging by the wall where he had left it overnight, unplugging it and hearing it beep before tucking it under his arm and walking back out towards the living room to plop down on the couch and open it up, taking it out of sleep mode. After that he opened up a browser and went to his email account, logging in and deleting all the spam before heading to his Inbox… where he smiled to himself as he double clicked the message called "How You Doing? From Zackary Fair", his inbox switching over to the newly opened message.

_Hey man, it's me Zack._  
_You know I'm not really the kind to write some long, sappy message, so I'll get right down to the point. Basically, I'm sending this to check up on you, to ask how you're doing. I'm hoping you're doing alright and adjusting to the surroundings and crap like that. I know my house isn't much, but it's good enough for you, right? Of course, if it isn't, feel free to blow it up or something. Not like I ever use the damn place, hahaha._

That part made Cloud snort softly, his assumption about Zack's own personal visits to his house proving to be true.

_Of course, that is a joke. If you really blew it up, I'd have so much damn paperwork to deal with, I wouldn't know what the hell to do with it all! But really, I hope you're doing alright and that you haven't broken anything, hahaha, like you would._

Cloud's eyes widened a bit and his smile drooped, eyes turning slightly to look in the direction of the table in the hallway, gulping.

_Anyways, take care of the place and yourself while I'm gone, and reply soon damn it! I'm worried sick about you here._

The blonde found himself smiling again a little at the ending sentences, clicking the Reply button before setting his fingers down on the keyboard.

_Hey Zack, this fast enough of a reply for you?_  
_Don't worry about me too much and just focus on your work, you actually get PAID to worry over that. Haha. Also, don't worry about me blowing up your house. I wasn't the one who had the pancakes incident, now was I? Though, I do owe you a new table. I'll explain that later over the phone, if you call me like you said you would._  
_Now get back to doing your job, I checked the time on your message and know your sending it from your cubicle._  
_But in the end, I still have to say thanks for worrying about me and sorry about your furniture._  
_I'll talk to you later._  
_Cloud_

The blonde paused for a moment, re-reading his message to make sure all the spelling errors were gone and that it was neatly presented before his mouse hovered over the Send button… only hesitating for a moment as he eyed the parts about the table. But in the end he just shrugged it off, knowing his friend well enough to know he wouldn't be killed over such a trivial accident as that, clicking on Send.

Slowly, he made his way through his other messages, some of it about his newspaper articles being postponed, but the rest were basically just sappy 'hope you're feeling better' letters from other friends and family members. And he deleted them all before even reading them, hating the words "I'm so sorry for your loss" more than any other phrase in the universe at that moment.

But after completely clearing out his entire Inbox of messages and shutting down his computer, Cloud sighed, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes. It was all so irritating… having people he didn't even really know telling him to get better, comparing his loss with a time when their dog got hit by a car, or when they had to flush a goldfish, never really understanding what he was going through even though they said they did.

"Uuugh…" Cloud voiced, really just kind of sick of the world around him, boring and quiet, filled with billions of people and not a single one lighting his life like she did, making it interesting again… but… There still hung that guilt… that pang in his chest as he thought about all their years together…

The blonde rubbed his eyes briefly, biting his own lip, shoving those thoughts aside, not wanting to go there again within his own head… not believing it. Not… _wanting_ to.

But he suddenly found himself getting up off the couch, looking around, searching for something to distract him, _something_ to make him forget that thought that lingered in his mind every night and day ever since first proposing to the girl… ever since first making that step… He needed to not think about it for a while. He needed to just… not.

So, he decided to go into the kitchen and make himself some lunch. No, he wasn't hungry, but it was all he could think of… the blonde starting by pulling out the ingredients he had bought the day before, down in the market. Some lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, dressing… along with a loaf of bread he had gotten, its crust a perfect brown, some butter and garlic, setting them all out on the marble island in the center of the kitchen. Why Zack had bothered getting such a luxurious item in his kitchen was beside Cloud. Zack never cooked, he just ate, and it wasn't like he was home to enjoy its presence or something.

He started by searching out a garlic press, bidding it a miracle he found one at all, pressing the little cloves into oblivion and back as the butter melted in the microwave, taking out the bowl, juggling it slightly between his hands because of its heat. Then he scraped off the leftovers of the garlic bits, stirring it briefly in the butter and tasting it. "Mmm…" He hummed, loving that flavor. Then he went to the toaster oven, the little contraption really a blessing among cooks, Cloud soon realized as he slipped in the two slices of bread to toast them a little, the small oven working perfectly for his needs.

Then the blonde moved to the lettuce, locating a knife suitable for cutting such vegetation, his flow around the food only interrupted by the ringing of the phone, Cloud looking at it for a moment as it rung… But he looked back down, letting it ring. It wasn't _his_ house after all, why should he have to answer the phone?

He listened to the four rings as he finished cutting the lettuce, placing it aside and moving on to the carrots, smiling slightly to himself as the phone's message played aloud, Zack's voice filling the room. "I'm either not home at the moment or simply ignoring you because I don't care about whatever it is your selling, oh person who is "Out of Area", so go away. Unless of course your one of my friends, then go ahead and talk all you like, or call me on my cell. Either way, we'll speak to each-other at some point. Have fun speaking to yourself through my machine!"

Cloud laughed at the message, shaking his head and smiling. "Crazy bastard…" He mumbled to himself, finishing with the carrots and now on to the tomatoes, the damn things always giving him a hard time. Why he even bought them in the first place was a mystery to him. But his knife's strokes were cut short at the voice of the other on the line, after the beep.

"Wow, is that seriously what I sound like? I seem like such a _dick_!"

Cloud snorted aloud at that comment, Zack probably somehow telepathically knowing he was there, the pause making it evident as Cloud wiped his hands off on a paper towel before picking up the phone. "I told you the last time you asked that you sounded like an asshole on your message machine." Cloud continued, propping the phone between his ear and shoulder, using one hand to take the bread out of the toaster oven, another to grab the bowl of butter and garlic.

"Well _now_ I actually **believe** you…!" Zack said, Cloud laughing softly at his friend. "But now I'm wondering…" He continued, the blonde using a spoon to spread the mixture of butter and garlic over the bread, not able to find the right sort of tool in Zack's kitchen. "What the hell have you done to my table?" He asked, the other having a feeling that would be the question.

"What…?" Cloud asked with a small smirk, using a hand to hold the phone as the other placed the bread back inside the toaster oven. "Not worried about me anymore now that you know a bit of furniture's been broken?"

"_Hell yeah_!" Zack replied, Cloud laughing immediately at the quick response. "Knowing you and your way of penting shit up, I'm afraid for my furniture's LIFE at this point…!" Zack continued, the blonde returning the phone to rest between an ear and his shoulder, just on the other side this time, going back to chopping tomatoes as best he could. "You've probably taken an axe to it or something, haven't you?"

Cloud couldn't help but snort at that. "Zack… Do you even _have_ an axe…?" He asked, smirking slyly to himself, Zack probably able to hear it in his tone. The dumb sound of an 'uuuhm~' made the blonde snort again before finishing with a, "Thought so."

"Well…!" The other started, trying to muster up a good come-back, but failing miserably. "I could have one _somewhere_, you don't know…!" Cloud just shook his head, a real feat when trying to balance a phone between your ear and a shoulder.

"This is a pathetic defense of your intelligence, you know that right…?" The blonde asked, smirking again, before he swore slightly to himself under his breath, too quietly for the other to hear, tomato juice going _all_ over the place with the first slice into the second red fruit.

"Yeah yeah, I know…" Zack grumbled, hearing it all before. "Of course, you know that as well, which is the only reason your drawing this out as much as you possibly can… evil prick." He mumbled the ending, Cloud hearing the joking smile in his words.

"Damn straight." He replied, smirking a little, tearing another towel from the roll to wipe up the mess, checking on his garlic bread before doing so. "Now, what is it you're really calling for…?" Cloud asked, managing to open the door to the cupboard beneath the sink with his toes, tossing the dirty paper towels inside the bin.

He heard the brief sound of cloth moving on the other end, assuming Zack had shrugged as he answered, "Checking up on you, I guess."

Cloud sighed, knowing all along that that would be it. "Zack-" He started, but the other cut him off.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You told me not to worry, but really… What kind of friend would I be if I didn't worry even a little…?"

"A good one…?" Cloud grumbled, hearing Zack chuckle at the answer, the blonde moving to take the bread out of the oven, closing the door and again juggling the hot food back and forth between hands.

"Get more of those 'pointless messages', as you so called them?" Zack asked, the smile in his voice.

"Yeah…" Cloud said, switching the side on which the phone rested again, his neck starting to ache. "They're getting to be increasingly annoying." He commented, scooping up the chopped bits of vegetables and placing them in a bowl, along with the lettuce, before grabbing a plate for his garlic bread.

"Well, they just care about you Cloud… They're worried." Zack said, concern now in his tone. "You know, like I am… I mean, it's not like I can tell you I can relate, 'cause you _know_ I can't, but really… They're your friends."

At that, the blonde swallowed… before sighing, turning himself to rest a hip against the counter, crossing one arm over his chest as the other hand held up the phone to his ear. "They're not _really_ my friends Zack… They're just people passing by who _happened_ to say hello one day. That's all." He explained, starting up again before Zack could get in a word. "I mean, do you really think _Tifa's _my friend? She's just my fucking editor, for Christ's sake…! She only showed at the funeral out of **pity** for her _underling_." He spoke bitterly, a sudden urge to yell building up within him.

He heard Zack sigh before a brief pause… "Cloud, you know just as well as me that she likes you… You can't just brush her off like that."

But Cloud could just feel himself fume at the words, not really knowing why his buttons were being so easily pushed. "Even people who like me aren't necessarily my _friends_ Zack…!" He snapped, his control on his emotions slipping a little more… Why did this always happen when talking about these types of relationships?

"Oh come on man, you know what type of 'like' I mean here!" The other snapped right back, Cloud a little surprised, but still mysteriously angry. "So don't just go labeling her as someone who doesn't really care…! Maybe she'd be **good** for you at a time like this."

"A time like this?" Cloud questioned, feeling fully irritated again. "What the hell Zack, you think I'm gonna start dating right after my wife's died!"

"No! I mean-! . . . ugh." There was a pause, Cloud swallowing, knowing fully that wasn't what Zack had meant… Why was he acting like this? "I just mean that maybe… Maybe you need to get out of your shell a little bit to help yourself with this. Maybe you just need to go do something… I don't know… something a little _unlike_ yourself to help you through this. Maybe not now, but… but eventually, I think it would help." He said, the blonde somehow calming down at his words… feeling better… like he always did after talking with the other… that guilt settling back in his head.

"Yeah…" Cloud finally breathed, his shoulders relaxing, other hand lifting to rub his forehead and eyes for a second, before going back to crossing his chest. "Yeah, maybe you're right… Thanks." He said, turning back to look at his food, bread having gone cold while they were talking, Cloud sighing and putting it back into the toaster oven, setting it for a couple of minutes.

"Anytime man… You know I'm here for you." Zack said, Cloud drizzling some of the dressing over his half-assed salad, before going back to staring at his bread cook. "Now, I'm sorry to leave you in such an emotional state like this, but… I know you've been cooking the entire time in the background, and you can probably guess I'm hiding in the copy room at the moment to phone you…" Zack remarked truthfully, Cloud snorting at that last part, a smile returning briefly to his lips. "Sooo~ I kind of have to get off and return to my job. That alright?"

The blonde could practically hear the apologetic smile in the other's tone, laughing a little to himself at the image of Zack huddled in a copy room at work, peering about to make sure no one saw him as he called up his friend. "Yeah, that's fine. I was just starting to wonder if you had been yelling me back into sense while sitting in your cubicle the whole time."

Cloud's smile widened a little at the sound of his friend's laughter on the other end, Zack replying with, "No way! If I did that, I'd get in trouble for _sure_." The little oven dinged, Cloud peering in through the glass door to check on the state of his bread before opening it, almost _dying_ at the scent that leapt forth from the appliance, stomach grumbling. "But anyways, be good while I'm gone, and don't break anymore tables! I can't have you buying out all of Ikea or something." They both chuckled at that one, Cloud pulling out the re-heated and perfectly browned garlic bread from the oven before placing it on the plate, his lunch ready to be happily devoured.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be more careful with the furniture this time, alright?" Cloud said, phone back between ear and shoulder as he lifted up the bowl and plate, along with a fork for the salad. He then made his way into the living room, switching on the television before sitting down and readjusting his hold on the phone again.

"You promise?" Zack asked, Cloud channel flipping, smiling at the question.

"Good bye Zackary." He said jokingly, the other laughing.

"Ok ok! I'll stop mothering you…" Cloud laughed a little at that. "I'll just talk to you again later when I check in tomorrow, alright?"

The blonde smiled, loving the feeling of having him there. "Sure." But-

"Good bye~"

"Bye."

Cloud lifted the phone away from his ear to find the End button, pressing it to hear the beep signaling it was off, before laying it down on the table in front of him, beside his watch. Then he sighed and sat back, letting his spine mold to cushions, sinking into the soft fabric as he closed his eyes… letting himself relax completely for a few moments… Before he opened his eyes again and sat up. "Right." He said to himself, deciding that now he was fully prepared to begin digging into his food, dying once again at not only the scent of the garlic bread, but the texture and taste as well, all of them practically sending him to heaven. God was garlic bread delicious…!

Then he sat back, holding the plate closer to his mouth with each bite to make sure no crumbs escaped onto the couch as he watched an action film on the television, not really paying attention to the plot, but more-so letting the explosions blow away his thoughts and concerns, it's effects working perfectly. And soon, the blonde was finishing his last bite of the garlic bread, licking free his fingers of the butter and a drip of the dressing used on his salad that had leaked free accidentally, fully enwrapped in the movie before him, it's final scenes especially intense, filled with guns and bullets… Just the sort of thing to keep Cloud's mind from being wrapped too tightly around his _own_ problems.

But at the end of the film, the blonde found himself yawning, food settled happily down in his stomach, which – if it had a mouth of its own – would be grinning. But that tug of fatigue at the back of his mind still bothered him. So, he heaved a sigh and leaned forward to pick up the remote, turning off the television, before standing completely and grabbing his dishes. He walked over to the sink before rinsing them and placing them inside to soak in some bubbles, helping to get the oil off… Then he found himself yawning again, shaking his head slightly and blinking a couple of times afterwards.

"Jeeze…" He spoke to himself. "I must've really slept badly for me to be tired _this_ early." His eyes moving to look up at the clock, seeing that it was only one thirty in the afternoon, scratching at the back of his neck briefly and looking around at the kitchen. There wasn't really anything else for him to do, and going into town would be pointless, seeing as how he'd only really have the market to be entertained by again. But without needs for food, it was a bit dumb of him to go.

"Well…" He sighed, turning to walk down the hall towards the guest room. "I guess all I've got left is to sleep, or watch another movie or something…" He said to himself, his mind prickling in the background to go and have a good rest, the tug reminding him that his sleep last night was indeed a horrible one compared to usual. But before falling into slumber while watching TV or something, Cloud knew he wanted to get the taste of garlic out of his mouth.

Sure, garlic and butter smeared across toasted bread was a blessing among men when first enjoyed, but after a while… he simply couldn't stand it. It was like it was a horrible flavored gum just sticking to his teeth, driving him crazy in all the hours it stayed there, so he walked straight into the bathroom… and brushed his teeth. But he couldn't help but think of how odd he was to be doing this "getting ready for bed" thing at one thirty in the afternoon… Of course, no one was around to see, so it was fine. But still… as he finished up by using some mouthwash, he just felt a tad stupid.

Though, after he was done, he was quite happy with his decision, the lingering taste completely demolished from his mouth by the power of chemicals. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment and fixed his left-over bed-head, before finding it just a step too far and going back out to the couch and turning the television on, flipping through channels until he hit a mildly tolerable black and white film that made him chuckle every few moments. Cloud was relaxed completely only a couple of minutes longer, his face turned towards the screen, one hand below his head, the other curled comfortably around the remote that lay on his stomach, his legs crossed and outstretched in the perfect position for a good rest.

And slowly, he began to yawn more than laugh, the blonde finding himself sinking further into the couch… blinks lasting longer and longer with each one… eyes shutting slowly and sound from the television beginning to be drowned out by his sleep deprivation… And then Cloud's hand holding the remote slipped off his torso, fingers and tiny plastic-covered machine clunking down upon the carpet softly, the blonde completely and utterly lost within rest as he breathed soft… nothing in his thoughts but the soothing darkness of sleep… Of course, how long that would last, only time in rest could tell.

But for now, not even thoughts of the legend from the day before invaded his mind, television having blocked out the soft drumming of water upon the roof… only the beginnings of that night's oncoming… and absolute… _downpour_.

* * *

**Alright, be honest now…  
****How many of you FORGOT about the old woman's story while reading this chapter…?  
*****laughs* If all went well, hopefully most of you. X3  
****Or perhaps at least it wasn't as strongly set in your head as it was previously…? Maybe?  
**…**No?**

**Well, leave a review and tell me what you thought, along with whether u did forget or not. Like the last one-shot thingy I posted, "You Want Me". I would like to know my reader's opinions and have some answers to my Q cuz… you know… it's fun. X3**

**Lol, hope you liked it, and the next chapters will be up soon, I assure you. ^_^  
****~jusTeasing**


	3. Dealing With Legend

**Now, right at the very top of this document, I must say that I'm REALLY SUPER UBER SORRY that I haven't been writing AT ALL!**

**First off, school started up again, so it was sucking up all my time, energy, and inspiration and I can practically **_**feel**_** the three melting in its monstrous gullet. It was really quite upsetting… But! Now that I'm stuck at my grandma-from-hell's house I'm suddenly feeling the urge to escape into yaoi horror stories of my own creation… Weird. O.o**

**But now to drop this subject and get onto the story, I'll finish up with another quick 'sorry' and thank you for sticking with it anyways…**

**Ah, but first, just to warn you, oh reader out there, there's some weird stuff that goes on in this chapter, and this is where more of the promised creepy-factor (from the summary) comes in. Though, I would say it's just a tad bit more than "creepy", leaning more towards the good ol' horror stories out there… Hopefully you don't read it at like, one in the morning or something, lol XD**

**Still, hope you like it, and reviews would be great. ^_^**

**Oh! And thank you for all the constructive reviews I've received so far, they're really amazing, and I can never get tired of reading them. Thank you so, SO much, and I especially hope you reviewers out there will like this.**

**Enjoy your read~!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dealing With Legend**

The house was filled with the drumming of heavy sheets of rain falling one after the other upon the roof and pavement outside, the blonde still in the exact same place he had been before… His eyes were still closed and hand still limp upon the floor, but this time… his pointer finger lightly twitched, brows tight as his dream enveloped him.

Everything was as it used to be, with the flowers by the window, and the cup by his mug… everything as it was _supposed_ to be, but… But it was wrong. Something was bothering him. Something was… weird.

She came out from their shared room, hair still damp from a morning shower… It must've been a weekend, since Cloud was up so late, her welcoming smile growing on her lips when she saw him. "Good morning." She said, walking over to him as he looked up, soft lips giving a quick kiss to his cheek. "How'd you sleep…?" She asked, pulling back and smiling brightly.

He smiled back but… it felt like his mouth was tied together with something sticky and thick… Like it was hard and his lips were heavy. "I slept well… What about you? You were up for a while last night painting." He commented, kettle finishing boiling in the background. "Did you finish?" He asked, pouring the appropriate amounts of water into their cups.

At that, she huffed and glared out the window at the flowers she had been painting last night. "No…" She said regrettably. "The wind kept moving them around, so I finally got fed up and stopped." She said, giving quick thanks for the tea as he handed it to her.

But when he laughed… it came out garbled. Rusted… Wrong. "But knowing you, you'll try it again." He said, giving her cheek a soft kiss too. But… But when he pulled away, her skin… Where he had touched her, her skin was… _melting_.

But it was like it wasn't happening… Like he hadn't seen it at all, Cloud just sitting down and lifting up the paper to read it as she too sat, smiling that same warm smile… skin dripping down her neck… staining her plain white dress in a greasy looking red. "Of course I will!" She said in determination, looking out at the flowers again before pointing at them. "You hear that flowers!" She half-yelled, Cloud's eyes turning to her… bones starting to show through… teeth a lovely white as she grinned her signature grin… "Tonight you're getting painted and you're going to LIKE it!"

The blonde snorted, the woman in front of him giggling a little, blue eyes falling to the paper to read it as he sipped his coffee… burning as it ran down his throat, Cloud coughing a little. Then suddenly, after a few moments of comfortable silence, her presence was beside him, the blonde looking down at her as she rested her cheek against his shoulder… flesh sticking to his clothes like putty… ripping when she pulled away to kiss his cheek again and whisper sweetly in his ear. "I love you… Cloud."

At that, his breath stopped, coffee cup falling immediately to the floor as his hand shot up to grip his throat, the thick liquid gushing from shattered pieces, hitting the tile… burning through it… the woman giggling beside him. "Go on, don't be so shy all the time…!" She said, Cloud's hand tightening on his own throat… He could feel it… Feel something… It… It was inside of him… crawling up his windpipe… He could feel it under his clenched fingers, choking as she nuzzled his neck with her nose, like _nothing _was happening. Like _nothing_ was wrong. "Please say it back?" She asked… Cloud's eyes widening before slowly turning to look at her out of the corner of his gaze, first seeing the warm smile he had always loved…

But as he kept looking… as his eyes kept turning… as the thing inside of him wormed up his throat, long legs crawling up the back of his tongue, grotesque and gnarled… he saw her flesh drip in long strings from her face, eye falling free and rolling to the floor on one side of her head… skull showing in absolution… grinning… hopeful… "Please?"

Cloud's hand slammed down upon the table, a clatter of a chair, pushing himself up as the thing began to crawl further, forcing itself free from his lungs and throat, the blonde rushing to the nearest bathroom as he hacked and choked, not able to breathe, heart pounding in his ears. He burst through the door, the wood knocking harsh upon the wall before he gave one last harsh cough, the thing falling free from his mouth to land in the sink, whole body going cold at the sight of the arachnid that now lay before him, body huge and a shining black, fangs menacing and legs long.

"Wh… What the…" He felt like screaming… he felt like killing it, drowning it, _something_! But his body was completely locked, eyes transfixed as he watched it shudder in the sink, body breaking apart and falling to pieces… to tinier spiders, all with the distinctive red hourglass on the torsos, all of them scrambling to escape… Cloud finally blinking to break free, watching one of the larger ones crawl up the mirror before him, winding and distracting, cerulean eyes entranced completely… Until he saw the movement behind him, eyes widening, body whirling around, stepping back in terror at the _colossal_ tarantula behind him, it's fangs as thick as him, the same shining black… lifting up, his head shaking. "No…" He breathed, the creature rearing up. "n-NO!"

His arms flew up over his head as everything went black, eyes clenching tightly shut, everything still and lifeless around him… panting… heart racing… Until he was broken free from his nightmare completely by the familiar sound of a door bell ringing-

Diiing dong~

-making his eyes fly open and body work quick to scramble backwards on the couch, gaze wide and looking around in absolute horror, flitting back and forth, back and forth, quicker than ever before. But he only jumped at the following sound-

Knock… k-knock knock

-blues eyes facing the television screen, breath still quick and pulse still racing even as he watched for a moment, proving the sounds had come from that… and he looked away to stare at his knees, panting growing steady… Before he held his breath for a moment and let it back out slowly, eyes falling closed again, a hand coming up to hold his forehead, the sound of the rain finally melting into existence around him as a soothing white-noise.

Slowly, his heart rate went back to normal, panting calming until he could breathe properly and hear himself think again… "Fuck…" He hissed, raking his fingers back through his hair and opening his eyes again to stare off into nothing. But then…

Diiing dong~

Blonde brows slid together slightly, Cloud blinking, before his eyes turned to the television… That sound… It was what he had heard before. The same doorbell, and the same shot of the same door… The same…

Knock… k-knock knock

Cloud blinked again, not believing this. Had he really broken Zack's _television_ too?

Slowly, he got up and sighed, thinking for a second._ "No…" _He thought as he picked up the remote._ "If it was the TV, it wouldn't be repeating… It's probably just a network problem."_ But, just to check, the blonde waited a few more moments and, sure enough…

Diiing dong~

He sighed, brushing fingers through his hair again. "Stupid TV." He grumbled, switching it off… watching the screen go black before turning around to go get a drink. He was always thirsty after taking a n—

Knock… k-knock knock

Cloud froze, the room feeling as though it just dropped in temperature. "Didn't I… just…?" He asked as he turned around, looking back at the television, only looking very confused by the image of the door back on the screen.

He eyed it only for a moment before going back to the remote on the table, that same ring happening again… _Exactly_ the same…

Diiing d—

Except now he shut it off part way through, screen once more going black… But this time… he watched… Watching as it went dark… watching as it sat there, still and quiet, rain falling outside… and then watching, eyes widening, as it turned back on.

-ong~

He could feel his heartbeat begin to race again, gulping, pulse in his ears. "Wh… What the h-hell…?" He barely asked, fingers fumbling with the remote for a second before his thumb pressed down on the button to switch channels, the screen going black for a moment, before going back to the image of the black and white door. His arms suddenly had a strange feeling, like someone's hands were ghosting beneath his skin, the eerie sensation climbing up his spine, pressing the button again.

Kno—again.

-ck… k—again.

Knock—again.

Knock. Again… Again… Again… All the channels the same… The same door, the same knock, the same black and white, old-style of film… same feeling of something creeping up from behind him getting stronger and stronger as he flipped higher and higher, reaching channels he had never even _seen_… And then, his thumb stilled in the middle of the motion, eyes and ears locked on the screen as the next sound struck his ears.

Diiing dong~

The blonde shook his head slightly, fear taking over his shaken form as he rushed across the room and shoved the television forward on its stand in the corner, barely stopping himself from toppling it over completely, hands searching for that cord… the power cord…

Knock… k-knock knock

Where was it?

Diiing dong~

Where the hell was the CORD!

Knock… k-knock …!

Cloud's heart was racing again, hand trembling around the cord that he held, gulping down his fear, the knot in his throat feeling so much like his nightmare he was almost afraid to breathe… But he couldn't help it as he panted, standing slowly up… backing away from the TV, having unplugged both the speakers and screen… watching it with fearful eyes…

But… nothing happened.

Nothing.

Silence.

The blonde let free a long breath, eyes closing again for a moment as he stood there, cords still in his hand and head falling back… "It's ok…" He told himself, heart calming back down for the second time. "You're alright Cloud… You're al-"

Diiing dong~

His eyes shot back open and form went rigid at the sound, gaze locking on the television that was still off, taking a step closer to it and examining it with terror and disbelief. "Wha… What the… hell!" He breathed out, head aching for an explanation before—

Knock… k-knock knock

The blonde gasped slightly, head whipping around and eyes pinning upon his _own_ door, eyeing it as though he had just seen the ghost of Jack the Ripper himself… coming at him… with a knife and a grin… whole body numb and petrified.

But with a deep swallow and a quick shaking of himself, he took a step nearer, trying not to think too much upon horror classics and scary stories as he took weary steps closer… leaving the outside light off as he passed the switch, making sure that whoever…or… _what_ever was out there didn't know he was in _here_. But he made the mistake of leaning on the broken table as he passed, Cloud only remembering too late as the wood creaked loudly and the leg's halves slid noisily against each-other, the blonde freezing at the awful sound that erupted form the furniture.

For a moment, he just stared at the door, half-expecting something to burst through it, or for a person to suddenly be standing behind him with a gun or something… But… nothing came…

Of course, he still jumped when a muffled voice called out from the other side of the door. "Hey!" It said, pretty clearly, the person on the other side probably pretty close to it. "I know you're in there…! Let me in, it's fuckin' **cold**!"

The blonde blinked, obviously surprised by the irritated and rather _rude_ outburst, moving forward and peering through the peep-hole… Only to be followed by an absolute _wave_ of relief washing through him at the sight of a shivering, upset looking, young man on his front porch, glaring hotly at the frigid world around him.

Cloud let go his held breath, and stood to full height again, unlocking the door and pulling it open to receive the glare head-on. "About fuckin' time…" The stranger grumbled, Cloud resting a hand on his hip, brow raising as he looked the scrawny thing over.

He had silver hair that stopped just short of his shoulders and a pair of outstandingly green eyes that almost seemed to glow, along with pale skin and a look as bitter and pissed off as imaginable. His clothes and hair were sticking to his skin, seeing as how he was completely _soaked_, but even though he looked something next to pitiful, out shivering in the rain, Cloud couldn't help but tease him a little bit.

"I wouldn't talk like that if I were you… _Especially_ if you're someone who wants to come inside instead of wandering around out there." Cloud said, bobbing his head towards the grey surroundings, rain almost _hale_ with its intensity.

At that, the younger male looked up into Cloud's eyes with disbelief. "Are you _serious_…!" The other snapped, the blonde just crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe, demeanor suggesting that he completely was. "Ugh… Fine. Sorry." The other conceded quickly, obviously too fed up to argue. "Can I just come in? It's **freezing** out here…!" He asked again, taking a step closer, but Cloud holding up a hand to stop him dead in his tracks.

"Maybe with a please…?" He suggested, smirking a little. Really, he had the full intention of letting the other in, but with the way this guy was acting it seemed like he deserved to be postponed from coming inside.

A fiery glare was shot into the blonde's eyes, the other grating out the word requested. "_Please_."

Cloud smirked slightly and stepped aside, holding the door open as the stranger walked in, grumbling angrily to himself. "Oh, thank _god_…!" The blonde just snorting softly in amusement as he closed the door, surveying the empty street outside quickly, before locking it behind him.

He followed the 'guest' inside, his pace slowing as he looked around before deciding to move over into the kitchen, looking a bit awkward and still ticked. Of course, Cloud couldn't blame him seeing as how he was shivering and cold, the blonde looking him over again for only a moment before sighing. "Come on…" He mumbled, the younger male looking up at him as he gestured for him to follow. But when Cloud realized he wasn't following, he stopped and turned back to look at his unexpected arrival. "You want some towels, right?"

The other blinked, before looking away and walking forward, breathing irritably under his breath. "Duh…"

Cloud just shook his head and continued, the other on his heel as he walked down the hall towards the linen closet… But part way down the hall, jade irises snagged upon a room next door, a suitcase lying empty on the floor, a curious gleam entering the stranger's eyes as they looked into the bedroom.

He looked back at the blonde who continued forward, pulling open a door and reaching inside, the door blocking his view of the other, a sneaking smirk crossing the stranger's lips before he slunk off into the bedroom he had discovered.

"I think it would be best if you changed out of your clothes and let me put them in the drier for a while… You can dry off with these towels and change into this…" Cloud voiced, not having noticed the other's disappearance, his arm outstretching towards an empty hallway, a white robe in his hand. But when no one took the item offered, the blonde's brows slid together in slight confusion and he looked out from behind the door. "You listen—Hey…" He interrupted himself, looking around at the lifeless hall. "Hey, where'd you go?" He asked, closing the door and walking down the hallway, towels under his arm and robe held in hand.

Cloud peered into rooms until his eyes caught upon the other's form in his chosen bedroom, eyes scanning his suitcase and clothes only partially hung up in the closet, some of them still in the bag. "You going somewhere…?" The stranger asked, not looking at Cloud as he reached out to run his fingers across empty hangers, smirk still in place.

The blonde half-glared, walking to stand beside the other and slide close the closet, a mischievous set of eyes gleaming up at him at the action. "It's rude to rummage through other people's things." He said coolly, irritation growing a little.

"It's either that…" The stranger continued as though Cloud hadn't spoken. "Or that you don't _actually_ live here and are just visiting… And seeing as how this looks like a _guest_ bedroom to me, I'm assuming it's the latter."

The blonde blinked… before feeling a bit more than just irritated. _"Great… So he's a SMART brat."_ The other's smirk grew, Cloud noticed, as he sighed. "I'm staying here for a while, while my friend's out, to look after the place." He said simply, wondering why he even did. He really could've lied a bit more than the part about him looking after the place, but he guessed he just didn't have the energy to.

"And yet you'll let a complete stranger into your friend's house, without even a second thought?" The younger asked, grinning deviously, Cloud feeling – yet again – a little bit dumb-founded by the point. In reality, he had only given it a singular thought… but after seeing the other, shivering and cold outside the door, he hadn't really thought of the dangers associated with welcoming a stranger into your home… Not until now, at least.

But even though the other had brought it up, Cloud could only really come to one response. "Well…" He said, letting his lips twitch up in a smirk of his own. "You just looked so ridiculous and _pathetic_…" He said, letting his words hang in the air, the other blinking, before an angered glare was shot towards Cloud, the blonde only laughing a little under his breath. "Here." He said, outstretching the towels and robe to the younger male who only kept glaring for a moment before snatching up the offered items.

"Change in the bathroom down the hall, and then give me your clothes so I can put them in the drier." He order, the other grumbling annoyed words under his breath as he pushed past the blonde, walking down the hall towards the bathroom. But then a notion struck Cloud, his voice raising up to make sure the other heard him. "And no snooping around…!"

A bitter laugh came in reply. "Like I'd find anything of interest or value anyways!" The other yelled back, the bathroom door slamming behind him, Cloud only left to snort in amusement before he too exited the room, walking past the bathroom. He listened for a moment until he heard the angry grumbles stop and the rustling of clothes begin before he smiled and shook his head, heading back out towards the kitchen to get some paper towels and wipe up the trail of water in the entryway.

But as he tore off the white sheets, his mind traveled back to what the other had said… and it started to bother him. _"Why __**did**__ I let him in so easily…?"_ He asked himself as he walked over to the front door, dabbing dry the rug in front of the door before moving to the hardwood floor. _"I'm normally a lot more careful than that… I would've at least asked for his name first, or I.D, or why he was out in the rain or something… What's up with me?"_ He continued in his head, wiping clean the floors, the drips of rain water soon gone from the wood.

Then he stood up and looked over the area, scanning the floor but not really paying attention to it. _"Was it because of how he looked…? I mean… He doesn't __**seem**__ dangerous, just a bit rude and pissed off. But other than that-"_ But his thoughts were cut off as the bathroom door re-opened and the stranger emerged from within, Cloud's eyes snapping up to look over the now mostly-dried stranger. His hair was still a little damp, clothes held in thin porcelain fingers, robe hanging loosely from his frame and neckline arching as he turned to close the door behind him… Then those stunningly green eyes locked onto blue… and Cloud swallowed… the other blinking in an inquiring way… before a wicked smirk crossed his lips and he crossed his arms.

"Like what you're looking at…?" The other asked, Cloud's eyes widening slightly at the question in surprise, before he hid behind a soft glare.

"I bet you'd just **love** it if I said _yes_, wouldn't you…?" He asked, the stranger's smirk falling, the blonde turning to go to the sink and open up the doors beneath it, tossing away the wet paper towels, the other looking a bit miffed by the quick remark to shoot him down. But what he didn't notice… what he couldn't _see_… was how Cloud's heart had leapt into his throat at the question. But… was that reaction from attraction or-?

The silver haired male walked over to Cloud, giving him a disgruntled glare before sloshing his dripping clothing into the blonde's hands. He only blinked at them before snorting in amusement, shaking his head slightly, a pair of green eyes burning at the chortle. "What…!" He snapped, crossing his arms as the other passed him to go into the laundry room.

"Nothing…" Cloud said as he disappeared into the small room, the other huffing and turning sharp on his heel to walk into the living area before plopping down on the couch, stretching his legs out across its cushions, not seeming to care if his hair wet the arm of the furniture.

The blonde re-emerged after having tinkered with the machine to go into the kitchen, wordlessly filling the kettle with water, the process taking up a few awkward moments of silence between the two as the stranger tried to turn the television on, the only sound being the drier in the background. Of course, the TV didn't work, since the cords were all pulled out from Cloud's previous episode of panic. But the silence ended as Cloud set the kettle back down and turned it on, asking, "…Tea or coffee?"

The other looked up at him, a questioning gaze on his features. "What?" He half-snapped, Cloud turning around to see the other not looking towards _him_, but the remote he was currently smacking the heel of his palm against, probably assuming that the fault lied within the small device and not the television itself.

"Well…" Cloud said, trying not to laugh as the other struggled with opening the back of the remote, checking for batteries, his 'guest' swearing a little under his breath. "I'm assuming you're still a bit cold and might like something warm to drink to change that." He finished as he held a hand out for the remote, having walked across the room to take it from him, the other huffing before slapping the remote in Cloud's extended palm, crossing his arms and looking pissed off by the stealing of the item.

But then the stranger's angered pout turned slowly into a grin again, jade eyes gleaming with mischievous thoughts, Cloud only realizing the trouble in store for him a little too late as the words rolled from the other's tongue. "Well…" He said, Cloud putting the remote back down on the table, already knowing that _that_ wasn't the reason for the television not working, but his attention was taken as thin fingers ghosted his extended arm, sending sparks under his skin. "I'm sure _you_ could fix that better than any _drink_ could manage…" The other whispered, soft and seductive, blue eyes widening at the tone, body locked for a moment as he gulped.

But then he pulled away swiftly from the other, glaring down into his mischievous gaze. "No." He said forcefully, restoring his cool, even though his heart had skipped a beat at the words. "I can't."

But the only reply was the other snorting as though he had just heard a bad joke. "What…?" He asked with bemusement laced in his words. "Cause you're not gay?" He asked bluntly, Cloud's heart tightening a little and fists clenching at the question.

"I'm not." He said again with the same stubborn force as before, the glare growing a little stronger.

The other burst out laughing at that one. "Hahaha! Oh _please_…! Don't make me laugh!"

Cloud's irritation only grew as he watched the stranger mock him, fingers suddenly itching to hit the other, but knowing he shouldn't, going directly to his first defense. "I was married." He said quickly, making sure not to leave any loop holes as the other's mouth opened to retort. "To a **woman**. One of the kindest, most _beautiful_ and deserving of women you would ever meet. For almost four years we were together, and they were some of the best years of my life, so don't tell me I'm into men when I've gone through that." He said, the other's laughs being reduced to a simple smirk as he spoke, Cloud's glare still remaining, heart thumping in his ears.

Why was he saying all of this…? Why was this person pressing his buttons so easily? And… Why was his heart aching so powerfully?

"So…" The other began. "_Almost_ four years…" He repeated, sitting up and crossing his legs on the couch, a sly smirk still curling his lips. "If there's an 'almost', then that must mean something happened…" He remarked, Cloud's glare breaking as he blinked, looking a little taken aback. And that's when the dreaded question came… "What was it?"

Cloud stood there for a moment, silent, his eyes flickering between the other's shining jade orbs, the stranger's hands supporting his head, elbows perched up on his knees as he looked up at the blonde… whose gaze fell away after a moment. "She… died…"

At that, the smirk fell, the answer _obviously_ not having been what he had wanted as he watched Cloud turn away and walk into the kitchen to tend to their drinks, stranger actually looking a little apologetic and surprised. "…What…" He began softly, Cloud flinching slightly at his voice, half expecting another foul comment or question to further pry into his mind. "What happened to her? How did she…?" But his voice trailed off, feeling a little awkward and pressured. This was… a bit of an odd conversation to have with someone you had never met before.

"Pancreatic Cancer…" Cloud mumbled, the other's eyes widening, a small gasp escaping his lips. "She died in under a month… There were no real symptoms until she started to say her stomach hurt… Then we went to go get it checked out and…" His voice was soft, palms leaning against the counter beside the kettle, hair over his eyes and hands shaking slightly at the memories. "I… I still can feel it though… the guilt…" Why was he talking about this…? What was it about this guy that got him to say so much?

For a few moments, a thick air fell between the two, neither able to speak, the only sound being the rain outside as it continued to pour, along with the soft tumbling hum of the drier… the other's mind piecing it together as the stillness grew…

But Cloud soon pulled himself together and cleared his throat. "Coffee or tea?" He asked again quickly, letting the details of his late wife's death sort themselves out in the other's mind, pouring himself a cup of coffee, feeling the need for one…

There was another silence for only a moment, Cloud waiting while stirring his own brew together, taking out the milk… and then the question came. "…Do you have Orange Spice Tea?"

At that, the spoon stopped swirling within the cup, Cloud's eyes widening and his heart practically stopping dead in his throat, which tied hardy knots around itself… That type… it was… it was _her_ type of tea…

The blonde gulped hard, spoon slowly continuing back into its circles before it slid out, running around the rim, drips of hot liquid rolling down the cup's insides before the spoon was laid to the side. Cloud moved to the cupboard above the kettle, skimming the teas quickly and finding it… But… he had trouble reaching for it… He just… couldn't…

"Is lemon alright?" He asked, easily reaching up and grabbing the box of _lemon_ herbal tea, eyes diverting from the orange box the tips of his fingers brushed as he pulled it free. Blue eyes glanced back at his 'guest', the other nodding and voicing a 'sure' before he put the bag in the cup to let it brew for a few minutes.

"So…" The stranger's voice came up again, knowing the tea would take a while, Cloud turning around to face the other, lifting his cup to his lips and taking a testing sip, inhaling the thick flavor of the coffee, starting to feel a bit more relaxed. "What's your name anyways?"

At the question, Cloud's coffee was almost snorted out his nose as he laughed, swallowing down the drink quickly before any such form of embarrassment could ensue, answering with a bit of a laugh to his tone. "Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking _you_ that…?"

The other had glared upon instinct to his laugh, replying hotly. "Well, you _should_ _have_ before letting me in." The stranger replied, Cloud just snorting again since, you know, he was right. "But since you never did, I figured I'd just go ahead and ask _you_." He finished, the tension of their prior subject now completely broken.

Cloud considered this for a moment, before smiling slightly to himself and turning around to tend to the tea again. "The name's Cloud…" He said, stirring it a little and watching as the tea became an even light brown coloration before repeating the same process with this teaspoon as the other, tapping it a little on the rim before laying it down and taking both cups in his hands. The other watched as he walked over to the living room, the blonde extending the hand holding his tea as he finished. "Cloud Strife."

Really, Cloud had no idea why he had even bothered to say his full name, but again… It was like the mere presence of this stranger willed him to speak freely, the sensation of it a bit unnerving… their fingers brushing as the other took his drink. "Thanks…" He mumbled softly, taking a sip, skin tingling from the warmth that ran down his throat and sighing when his lips separated from the mug.

"And yours…?" The blonde questioned, interrupting the other's moment of small relaxation as he sat down in the armchair on the other side of the coffee table, across from his visitor.

The other hesitated for a moment, before saying his own title softly. "I'm Kadaj." He voiced before taking a full sip of his tea, eyes closing as the heat ran over his tongue.

There was another brief silence between the two as they both sipped their chosen drink, each of them loving the flavor and warmth they gave, rain drumming outside and drier humming softly… this time the silence not as awkward. But then another question entered the air. "So…" Cloud began, jade eyes opening to look into blue, lids once shut with calm. "Why were you stuck out in the rain to begin with…?" He asked, Kadaj blinking.

Then he snorted bitterly, lifting the cup that was supported in his lap – legs still crossed – to his lips. "Stupid car broke down up here…" He grumbled before taking a sip, Cloud giving his own soft sound of amusement at the notion. "I actually went to two other houses before hitting yours. All of them seemed to be empty, and I was going to give up if no one lived here and go camp out in my car…" He admitted, Cloud remembering how _lifeless_ the other neighbor's houses were at the top of the hill… No lights or signs of people. Eerie, really.

But he simply _had_ to ask. "Why would you give up…? Wouldn't it just be easier to keep going downhill until you got to a house with someone in it?" He asked, taking his own sip, noticing the other's slightly embarrassed look before he replied.

"I…" He started, looking away from Cloud's eyes, licking his lips free of some of the tea before finishing bashfully. "I get… _impatient_ easily."

At first, the blonde just blinked… but then he suddenly found himself laughing semi-quietly, covering his smile with one hand, the other fuming at the reaction. "What!" He snapped, looking irritated again. "Why the _hell_ are you laughing at me…!"

"Because…" Cloud said, looking back at Kadaj's face to only see his miffed pout, the appearance making him laugh a little harder. "In the few minutes I've known you, all you've _been_ is impatient…!" He finished, still chuckling at the notion, the other blinking before glaring and getting up to storm over to the blonde, leaving his cup behind on the table.

Cloud glanced up at the angered face of his guest, laughs slowly depleting but nowhere near to finishing completely. "I have _not_ been impatient…!" He retorted, laughs reducing themselves to chortles. "I was just a bit—A bit _annoyed_, that's all…!" The other completed lamely, Cloud finally having settled down.

"You may have been annoyed…" He agreed. "But, you were **also** impatient. Not to mention rude and a snoop…" He teased slightly with a smirk, not really realizing he was, looking up at the other who was still standing over him in a robe and crossed arms, looking very pissed off again.

"Rude my ass." The other half-growled. "I'll fuckin' show you rude…!" He said, Cloud's eyes widening a little as Kadaj picked up a pillow and took a swing at the blonde's head, arms lifting up to defend himself against the harsh blow.

"Hey…! Be careful with those, they aren't-!" But his words were just cut off as another blow was throw his way, this time Cloud barely managing to grab the other's wrist in time. Kadaj's eyes grew a little and he tried to wrench his hand away, Cloud only smirking a bit wickedly before snatching up the pillow in the other's hand and standing up, jade eyes widening at the look in his blue gaze. Then the pillow ran through the air, moving to bat at the other in revenge, but Kadaj stepped back too quickly and the blonde missed, Cloud shocked as he was pushed back down into the chair, hand reflexively gripping tighter upon the other's wrist instead of letting go, Kadaj tumbling down onto Cloud's lap, both men freezing in their positions.

Jade and cerulean eyes were locked… their faces only about two inches apart, the blonde swallowing as their gazes danced from one pupil to another, their forms absolutely _rigid_ and hearts racing in their ears… "I…" Cloud started, deciding to be the first to look away, head turning to the side slightly. "I-I'm sorry… This is… uhm…"

Kadaj's knees were on each side of Cloud's hips, the blonde's fingers curled into the arms of the chair, stranger's lips parted slightly… their bodies _so_ close… he could feel it… so close… the heat… _too_ close…

But his skin suddenly flared at the touch upon his neck, fragile fingers ghosting up across his jugular, moving towards the tip of Cloud's chin, tilting it slowly upwards and back towards Kadaj, Cloud's gaze meeting his again, the mischievous look back within the green gaze, along with a smirk. "Why're you sorry…?" He asked simply, voice somehow capturing the other below him, their lips… closer… "I don't think you should be when _I'm_ certainly not." Kadaj hissed seductively, holding the perfect smirk, hips lowering slightly closer to Cloud's as his legs spread to press his knees against the arms of the chair, moving his other hand to rest on the blonde's thigh…

What the hell was happening…? Why were this stranger's fingers creeping up his leg…? Tilting up his chin? Toying with sensitive flesh as fingernails drifted the joint between his thigh and hip… Cloud shuddering and closing his eyes, taking in a soft gasp… fingers' grip tightening upon the arms of the chair. "Wha…?" He breathed soft, feeling the tip of a tongue roll over the center of his lower lip, the sensation sending sparks through his mind and a swallow down his throat. "What're you…?"

But the question went unfinished as Kadaj spoke up again. "You know, Cloud…" He hummed, his mouth getting a little closer to the blonde's… breath ghosting lips… Cloud shivering… "I was thinking about your wife…" He continued, a pang of dull hurt coming to the blonde's heart at the words… That is, before Kadaj's knees slipped forwards, a shuddering gasp escaping the man's lips at the feeling of the other's warmth sitting flush against his lap. "And about your guilt…" He continued, leaning forward and letting the tip of his tongue run over the lobe of Cloud's ear, a shudder running below the blonde's skin.

"Why… Why're you…?" Cloud attempted to ask, a pair of lips moving to his own to touch briefly, the man shocked with himself as his head moved forward slightly, trying not to lose the contact, eyes opening half way to gaze at the other's own parted lips. "Why're you talking about this…?" He finished, already breathless and feeling his heart's aching guilt begin to subside to the fluttering feeling… From the warmth of the other's legs as they glided up his own, pulling their bodies closer… fingers slipping up the back of Cloud's head and twining in his hair… enraptured already…

"Because…" Kadaj began to explain, leaving a soft kiss upon the corner of Cloud's parted lips, their breaths mingling, other hand not already dug deep into blonde hair gripping tight to the front of the man's shirt, pulling him forward slowly. "I know why you're guilty… Why you were _always_ guilty, from the very first moment you choked out the words 'I love you' to her…" He muttered, their lips moving against one another's, but never _fully_ interacting in a kiss, the tension building in Cloud's gut, tongues moving forward to barely touch tips, electricity running through his neck and jaw.

"You felt guilty…" He hissed, their eyes meeting for a moment, both panting and Cloud's stomach churning with culpable lust as he gazed into those gleaming green eyes that teased him to take that step he had dreaded as long as he lived… "…because of your want…" God, they were getting closer… those lips… their bodies and flesh… the robe slipping down one of the other's shoulders… Cloud's pulse racing in his ears, hands timidly lifting to hold the other's hips. "…to do _this_."

At that last word, their lips crashed together, all the tension leaving Cloud's form in a singular and _resonating_ moan, their tongues plunging deep into one another's mouths almost instantaneously, Cloud shocked with himself as he pulled the other in closer by his hips, Kadaj's knees pressing rough against the back of the chair to have their two lower halves mold together. Then the blonde bucked his hips upwards slightly, the other moaning into his mouth as he gripped tighter to Cloud's body, hands moving to his shoulders for a better hold, instincts taking over as their tongues ran across one another's slick surfaces. Then their lips broke apart again, Cloud's hands running down Kadaj's legs before slipping up, underneath his robe, the other's head falling back at the feeling of his sides being traced by nails and neck quickly being devoured by hungry lips, the taste only spurring Cloud on further.

He couldn't believe what he was doing, in truth, but even more so than that, he couldn't believe how amazingly _good_ it felt to have the lithe form of a man in his hands, shuddering beneath his touches as his nails ran over the other's nipples before pulling his hands far from Kadaj's skin to pull away the robe, cloth falling off his shoulders to curl around his ass and over Cloud's lap. Then his chin was suddenly cupped and yanked upwards into another ferocious kiss, Kadaj's tongue delving in and taking control, driving directly to the back of the blonde's throat as he leaned forward, hands dropping down to lift away Cloud's shirt, the blonde shuddering at the feeling of a pair of anxious hands running up his skin and over his chest… his neck, arms lifting to free his body from the restrictive cloth before moving back forward hungrily to continue.

Kadaj chuckled slightly as Cloud lapped at his neck, before giving a quick nip to his lobe, the younger gasping and grip tightening upon revealed shoulders. "It… It feels good… Doesn't it?" Kadaj asked, smirking, Cloud only humming against his neck in agreement before he gasped, taken by surprise as Kadaj's hips rocked forward to grind roughly against the blonde's hidden manhood, his body shuddering visibly.

"F… Fuck…" He hissed, Kadaj snickering to himself before grabbing tight to Cloud's shoulders and grinding a little harder, Cloud's eyes rolling back slightly as he gasped and shuddered, eyes closing and a hand flying to the side to grip the chair's arm, a wave of flames running rampant through his body in one big rush, the feeling like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

He bit desperately hard at his lower lip as Kadaj leaned forward, hips now jammed up against one another and clothed members constantly rubbing with each budge of movement, Cloud feeling himself getting harder beneath his pants. Then came the puff of breath against the blonde's neck, making him shiver as the whispered words were spoken. "Hiding away this urge to fuck another man this whole time…" He whispered, nipping at the other's shoulder, Cloud gasping and shivering in response. "You must've been going absolutely _crazy_ inside… Saying 'I love you' to a woman you could never truly love…" He continued upwards on Cloud's neck which steadily craned backwards, a hand holding steady to Kadaj's hip as the other curled nails into the cloth upon the chair's arm. "So how about it Cloud?" He whispered, lips curling around the blonde's lobe momentarily, tongue flicking the sensitive side to make the blonde tremble below him. "Why not love me…?"

Cloud could only moan as hips ground against his again, this time hard and slow, a hand drifting up one of his sides, the other remaining on his shoulder for support. "Why not fuck me, Cloud?" He asked again, blonde gasping and shivering uncontrollably as the other's nails ran back down his side, leaving behind four red lines upon his flesh, head tipping back into the chair's cushions. "Go on…" He kept whispering, fogging the other's thoughts with his seductive hiss of a tone, eyes gleaming brightly as he watched the blonde below him melt into pleasure… pupils thinning. "_Fuck_ me…"

At that, Cloud's whole body shook with a tremor of heat at the way he whispered those words, Kadaj's tongue driving him crazy as it knead into the joint between his neck and his shoulder, an extremely sensitive area upon his body, hips bucking up reflexively to make the other gasp and shiver. "Nnnyesss~" Kadaj moaned softly, fingers teasing the belt of the other into opening. "Be mine Cloud…" He continued to whisper, fingers slipping down the zipper, cock slowly being revealed, the blonde shuddering and swallowing deep in his throat. "Let me…" Kadaj licking his lips as he stared down at his morsel. "…_devour_ you."

But with those words, the fingers brushed Cloud's stiffening member, not fully able to draw the heated flesh before his wrist was grabbed tightly, blue eyes open and looking… a little… scared.

"Wait…" Cloud breathed, Kadaj's eyes flickering up to look into his gaze, the blonde panting. "Just… wait." He said again before swallowing, his mind somehow seeming… clearer. And with clarity… came fear.

For years he had told himself he didn't like it… the thoughts he had about other men… the thoughts of what he could be _doing_ with other men… No. He hated it. He hated himself for feeling so guilty… for being so cruel to a woman he cherished and who loved him so… so _unconditionally_…! How could he have done this…! All these years, _lying_ to himself…!

Kadaj watched in slight astonishment as the other lifted his hand from his hip, laying his own forehead within its palm instead, green eyes blinking as his mind tried to process _exactly_ what the hell was going on… But then the words came, and he found himself even more stunned. "I…" Cloud began, keeping his head in his hand. "I'm sorry but… I can't."

The younger's eyes widened and he lurched back slightly in shock, gaze returning back to its half-glare as it flitted over the other's form which still sat below him, topless and pants undone, love bites appearing upon his neck. "…You _what_?" He almost snarled, losing his temper slightly because, there he was, completely naked and rearing to go and… And now THIS!

Cloud flinched at the tone in the other's voice, hand brushing backwards through his hair as he looked away from Kadaj, a difficult thing to do when the person you're trying to avoid is sitting naked on your lap. "I can't do this…" Cloud repeated, mustering the courage to look the other dead in the eyes, hands lifting up to hold Kadaj's shoulders gently. "I'm just… I'm not ready for this. I can't." He completed, Kadaj in too much of an angered shock to resist being pushed slightly aside to allow Cloud to stand, the blonde zipping up his pants before grabbing his coffee off the table and taking a shot-like swig of it, hoping a dose of caffeine would help clear his thoughts further and stop his rampaging heart.

But as he walked silently back over towards the kitchen, what Cloud didn't notice was how the other's eyes began to fill with rage, his nails digging deep into the chair's cushions, _tearing_ into them. The sound of sink water running blocked out the animalistic and soft snarls of the silver-haired creature behind him, the blonde rinsing out the cup… filling it… Kadaj's shoulder blades cracking under his skin as he began to change, spine lengthening and neck cracking into a ninety degree before snapping back into place, elongated and lips curled back as he growled deep in his throat, gleaming emerald eyes snapping to pin upon their prey, pupils slit and hair growing longer… passing his shoulders and back completely… the sink's water being turned off and cup clinking down in the sink… thunder raging outside with a horrendous crack.

Cloud sighed as his shoulders slumped, leaning against the side of the sink and staring inside of it, not really looking at it though as he spoke. "I…" He started, back turned towards the being who was slowly standing from the chair behind him, features still snapping into a new shape. "I know this probably isn't what you want to hear but…" He continued, the other taking a steady step closer… eyes practically creating their own eerie emerald light with their glow in the darkness, lightning flashing outside, rain driving down harder upon the house and its surroundings. "But, you have to believe me when I say I'm sorry, I just-"

"You have the _nerve_…" A voice suddenly flowed towards Cloud, one much deeper and unfamiliar to him, coming from the living room and making his eyes widen. "…to defy _me_?" The voice finished, the blonde whirling around to only have his throat grasped tightly in a vise-like hold, choking immediately and hands flying up to claw at the fingers. "What a _pitiful_ human…" The other drawled, blue eyes cracking open to look up at the face he expected to be there, only shocked into stillness when they met an unfamiliar visage, pupils slit and eyes the same spectacular green as before, glaring venomously down into his own gaze.

"h… h-Who…?" Cloud managed to choke out before being tossed to the side as though he were a mere piece of paper, crumpled and headed for the trash, gasping in a shattering pain as his back smacked harsh against the wall, spine slowly slipping down its surface until he hit the floor, sputtering and coughing from the loss of air.

But he cried out in pain as a hand thrust itself into his hair and _pulled_, his nails moving swift to dig deep into the fingers now dragging him back up into a standing position. "Who am I…?" The other asked, leaning in close to look directly into blue eyes as they cracked open, soon widening at the features of the other, a wicked grin curling his lips, gaze glowing in the darkness, hair long and a flowing silver, light flashing outside, thunder crackling. "Come now Cloud…" The other hissed, the blonde shuddering in fear as the other leaned in closer and drew a line up across his neck… slow and thick with his tongue… growling. "…you know who I am."

At that, it was like an electrical shock was sent straight through his mind, memories rushing in to lead him back to the night he sat before a stage, watching an old woman speak of death and rain and… "The legend…" Cloud breathed, his eyes wide and mouth agape slightly, the man giving a chuckle in response, absolutely _loving_ how his prey's voice shook before the kill, trembling in horror.

"Yesss…" He hissed, tongue coming out again to lap at the center of the blonde's lip, before tracing his own lips, eyes glinting in a shimmering emerald at the flavor of the other. _Fear_ really was the best kind of spice… "And just as I did the others…" The spirit spoke, Cloud swallowing deep as lips brushed his craning neck, fingers holding tight to golden hair and pulling it back. "I shall _devour_ you."

* * *

**Ok!**

**You know what? I know you probably deserve better than a cliff-hanger after the long wait, but I really, REALLY want to post, and it's Christmas, and this seemed like the perfect place to stop, sooo~ Why not, right? ^_^;;**

**And yes, I **_**was**_** planning on continuing and making it only four chappies, but it seems it shall be five…**

**But hey! At least Seph's in it now, right? Lol, I bet I threw some of you off with the whole Kadaj being there thing… But now guess what's next chapter~?**

***smirks* ooooh~ I finally get to display my strongest point in this story. X3**

**I am SO happy, lol XD**

**But anyways~**

**I hope you liked it, and that you'll like the next chappy too!**

**Also, please review with what ur thinking/feeling towards this story so far. I really appreciate it, and thank you for reading. ^_^**

**~jusTeasing**


	4. Death… The End

**Hey, jusTeasing here and before this chapter gets started, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who helped me through this one and kept giving me support. I was in a bit of writer's block and had about half of this written down, but couldn't get past a certain point… But now, that half I had written is nowhere to be seen, and instead replaced by an entire chapter! So, thank you everyone who gave me assistant… including Crizzal who isn't actually reading this story, but who DID help me out by giving me some… let's say 'inspiring' music, lol, to write to. XD**

**Thank you Crizzal. You're awesome-sauce.**

**ALSO! ****I've been meaning to post on a chapter somewhere that ****I have a Facebook now for this penname, JT, and you can find the link to my FB profile on my profile page. ****If you're interested in ****faster updates,****reading story/chapter ideas,****and/or learning about me**** and what I'm like, {or just seeing a ton of ****yaoi pictures**** (lol, who doesn't? XD) } then add me. ****It's for your own convenience**** I made this account, not so much for me.**

**So, join if you want, and if you don't, then that's cool too. ^_^**

**Now, as a warning, this isn't like some of my other stories' sex-scenes, ok? I've incorporated some blood/bleeding into this, so if you're uncomfortable with Cloud getting ripped into, you better be careful, cuz it's gonna get bloody.**

**I tried not to make it graphic violence, so it's not like "OMFGWTF!" kind of blood scenes, but you'll see what I mean when you get there. I don't think I over did it, really…**

**But, other than that, happy reading, and I hope you like the chapter…**

**Now only one more, and story's over! XDD yay~!**

**~jusTeasing

* * *

**

Cloud's back was shoved hard against the wall of the kitchen, dishware in the closest cabinets rattling, hands ghosting over his chest and fingers running over his nipples, his own hands moving quick to try and fight them off, his lips taken in a rough kiss, intent to completely dominate as the man's tongue tried hard to pry inside, but Cloud's head pushed back as far as it could into the wall, until it ached, turning his face away until he to break their contact. "N-No!" He cried, one of his hands gripping the other's wrist tightly and shoving it away, only for it to worm free and wrap around the back of his waist. "Get…! Get off of me!"

But the other only smirked, his tongue running up over the other's neck in a long _slow_ stroke, pulling the blonde closer to him, against him, grinding, Cloud gasping and shuddering at his touch and the heat of their contact. "Why should I do that when it's so obvious you're enjoying this…?" He hissed, before slamming Cloud back again, the other losing a little breath this time, his mouth cracking open, the dragon taking the moment in full force as his tongue wrenched inside, slick tip touching another that only retreated.

"MM! Mmmph!" Cloud even rejected his touch through words not understandable, the other hand not wrapped around his back running down his chest and torso, the being's nails digging in, leaving lines of red skin to burn in their wake, blood beading slightly in the center. Then the hand turned, fingers going head first towards the rim of the other's pants, Cloud gasping as they touched the base of his cock, writhing, hands moving down to pull the other's out. But the hand at his back moved swift and took his wrists in one motion, before pinning them to the wall above the blonde's head.

Blue eyes opened and glared into emerald as the other's mouth pulled away, licking his lips. "Do you have _any_ idea… just how sweet you taste to me?" He whispered, kissing Cloud's jugular, the blonde biting his lip and clenching his eyes as the other's hand fell below his pants, stroking his cock within them, the blonde's limbs shaking as the warm pressure of lust began to pulsate under his skin.

"St… Stop this…!" Cloud continued to fight, his hands squirming in the other's grasp, but his wrists were easily held, an almost unnatural strength being used by the other to bind him, and all he got in reply to his efforts was a smirk. But Cloud's back suddenly arched as the other's thumbnail ran slow over his slit, eyes fluttering closed as his whole body visibly shuddered, biting down hard upon his lip, feeling disgusted with himself but at the same time… oh _so_ good. "S… Stop…"

"And if I don't…?" The other hissed, nipping and licking at Cloud's neck and jawline, until it led to behind his ear where a sensitive patch hid…

But Cloud couldn't answer, his mind fogging as another few strokes were committed to his cock's shaft, nail running over his slit again, breath coming out in shallow pants as he shivered and gulped. He wasn't fighting anymore… Then the other's tongue pressed roughly into the patch behind his ear and Cloud's breath hitched, head falling back. "N-Nnh… No, please…" He whimpered, a tear rolling down his cheek, knowing all too well from the legend that if he stopped fighting, he would surely die… but, along with the sound of a zipper, that notion had already been accepted.

The other smirked, undoing Cloud's pants and pushing aside the sides of his fly, letting go of the other's hands to allow himself to run both sets of fingers around the edges of the blonde's pants, over his hips and down across his ass briefly as he pushed down the heavy cloth of the jeans. Cloud's hands fell from where they had been previously, one gripping tight to the wrist that pumped him and pulling meekly, nails digging into the man's flesh, the other gripping his tormentor's shoulder to steady himself as he arched back, head rolling against the wall, cock shuddering as it was stroked, the pace gaining speed.

"Yesss… That's it…" The other breathed against his skin, taking in the blonde's scent… that sweet smell of inner turmoil he so adored to consume. "Give in to me."

With that, Cloud's lips were taken, the other moaning aloud as a rough stroke was given to his cock, the grip on the other's shoulder tightening as his hips pushed closer to the hand whose fingers were suddenly pulsating with a heat like none other, causing sparks and waves of flame to spread throughout the blonde's body, shaking him, _melting_ him… scaring him. But as the tongue slipped inside yet again, their lips separating to let cold air run into their kiss, he couldn't help but whimper softly, letting his timid tongue move forward and touch the others in a massaging stroke.

The man smirked, hand pumping Cloud now at a medium speed, cock growing hard in his grasp, the other hand moving up to cup the back of his neck and pull him in closer, pinpointing every sensitive spot within the blonde's cavern and on the sides of his tongue, drawing patterns over the roof of his mouth, making Cloud whimper and groan in pleasure, and the hand gripping the other's wrist wasn't pulling anymore… It was pushing. Directing. Getting him to touch the places that would make him feel good, and the spirit before him _loved_ it, smirking as they kissed, changing directions, the other's retaliation getting stronger as he began to move his head in order to drive deeper, to draw a few patterns of his own… soaking each other in.

But then the man pulled slowly away, letting their tongues slide apart, moving the hand at the back of the other's neck to his jaw, running the tip of his thumb across the other's lower lip, Cloud's mouth cracking open to let it slip inside, shivering. "There… that wasn't so hard… now was it?" He whispered, kissing before nipping at the base of Cloud's neck to make him gasp, then shudder as a thumb ran a harsh circle around the head of his erection.

"Nnngod…" The other moaned around the digit probing his mouth, tongue curling around it to taste the skin of the beast, his flavor unimaginable, lust-fogged eyes cracking open half-way to look into a gleaming emerald gaze, a smirk upon the creature's lips.

But the smirk slowly disappeared behind the corner of his eye as the other leaned in close to hiss seductively into his ear… "Do you want me to make you cum, _Cloud_…?"

The other shuddered, his whole body lighting up in sparks at the way his name rolled off the being's tongue, slithering into his mind, poisoning it pleasantly. "G-_God_ yes…" He panted, voice shaking with need, along with his cock that twitched in the other's hand…

The smirk only intensified at the answer, eyes gleaming bright before his next, mysterious word was whispered… "Sephiroth…"

Another shiver, unexplained this time, the word so foreign and yet so… _lascivious_. But blonde brows still slid together in confusion at the utterance. "Wha-?" But his question was already answered before he could ask it.

"My name." He said simply, stroking him slowly, "I want you to call it… to _scream_ it as you cum… Understand?" The other said, blue eyes widening slightly at the words, feeling a cold chill run through him, but not quite understanding why…

But his mind didn't have time to linger, his lips suddenly taken again and a pair of hands running under his thighs to lift him and smack his back against the wall yet again, whole body flaring at the contact of the other's body, pressed flush against his own, his legs instinctively wrapping tight about the other's hips to support himself, arms encircling his neck as they kissed, Cloud moaning as hips ground against his own, member throbbing with need.

Then his back was peeled from the wall, and turned, the blonde not realizing where they were going until he was flung down upon its surface, items falling to the floor to shatter, his back being pushed further back across the marble top of the kitchen island as the beast crawled over him, Cloud's legs still hooked around his hips tightly and a hand coming up to grab the back of Sephiroth's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him in full force. Then he groaned as his length was squeezed and stroked, their tongues slowly pulling apart as the man moved to kiss down his chest and torso, licking rough at his nipple, Cloud gasping and shuddering, his hand tightening in silver hair, the other hand moving to lock fingers around the edge of the counter-top.

The other's tongue circled his nipple before lips enclosed it and sucked, teeth nipping it slightly, Cloud groaning and hips jerking upwards in reaction, his cock twitching with its dire need for touch, moaning and whimpering alike, head arching back as he panted… Then the lips pulled away from his skin, only to move to the other perked nub, it's surface reddening with pleasure, hard and ready for the flick of the other's tongue, Cloud gasping… then again as the action was repeated, only to groan in pleasure and bite his lip when the suction came again… tongue running hard and flat over its surface to bend and massage it until he was shaking, loving the sensation.

"G-God, please…" Cloud whispered suddenly, not thinking of what he was saying anymore, it all feeling too good. "Please j-just… just make me cum, nn_please_~" He asked, Sephiroth looking up at the other's face, contorted slightly in pleasure as he writhed, hips moving up to grind against the man's, showing just how much he needed it… How much he _craved_ for it.

The dragon smirked, moving himself down a little lower on the other's body, until his hair could no longer be comfortably gripped, Cloud's hand moving to hold the edge of the counter just over his head, preparing himself as he shivered, Sephiroth's tongue dipping into his navel and swirling it's edge before kissing lower and lower, Cloud biting his lip in anticipation, fingers gripping tighter upon the edges of the counter as the trail of kisses moved ever lower, slowing their pace to an agonizing rate, his heart thudding in his ears, until—

Cloud gasped before moaning aloud, his thighs twitching and hips jerking up as the other's mouth took his cock in full, all the way in, tongue's tip pressing hard into the underside, running mercilessly along the vein that ran thick and sensitive across its skin, driving Cloud nuts in a single stroke… But then he could only draw in a shuddering gasp and grip harder upon the marble as teeth ghosted his shuddering hot member on the way back up, making his back arch up and voice escape in a whimpering moan. But with a lick to the tip, Cloud's back snapped up into a complete arch and he gasped, the slick contact feeling so good and absolutely wracking his body with pleasure, thighs trembling and fingers turning white with the intensity of his hold.

"G-God, Sephiroth…!" He moaned out, the other chuckling softly before going down again, using his hand to squeeze the base and keep the other from his desired release as his mouth slipped down half-way, stopping there to massage the vein with his tongue, running the tip over it and over it and over it again and again, Cloud's breath hitching a little with each one, his cock pulsing with the need to cum, but he could feel the other's grip tighten around the base of his erection and knew… it wasn't _his_ choice when that release was going to happen… but the dragon's. Then Sephiroth's mouth slipped back up, his teeth ghosting his skin, until they caught on the edge of the blonde's head, wrapping his lips around it and sucking, Cloud gasping and shuddering violently, letting out a deep moan as his hips jerked upward to thrust himself into that mouth, Sephiroth taking the chance in the motion to slide his other hand down, below his back.

But Cloud was too caught up in the work being done upon his member to notice the sliding fingers upon his spine, slipping down until their tips touched his puckered entrance, blue eyes widening and a pang of fear being sent into his mind. "W-Wait…!" He gasped, almost moving to sit up and stop the other, but his mind and limbs were turned to jelly as he moaned out louder than before, tongue pressing hard into his slit and wriggling slightly, feeling his cock twitch and shiver with the harrowing contact, slick and amazing.

A smirk spread the man's lips as he began to push against the blonde's entrance, his ass twitching and a whimper being let slip as the pressure built up… but then the tip of the other's middle finger was suddenly inside him, and Cloud gasped, hands gripping tighter and eyes flying open, that same unnatural heat pulsating into his flesh. It was like the other's fingertips help some type of ability to radiate a melting heat, just below his skin… soaking into his muscles as they softened to let the finger in deeper, pushing in farther and farther, Cloud biting his lip before he moaned, Sephiroth's tongue working at his head again, hand tightening around the base, Cloud whimpering at the sensation of his release being further detained.

"Nnngod, _please_…" He moaned, his body trembling with the need for what the other wouldn't allow, Sephiroth's lips pulling away, restrictive hand still gripping him tightly as it started to pump him, smirking and looking up into the other's face, cheeks flushed and eyes half open to look up at the other. But his eyes closed at the feeling of the finger inside of him pushing in deeper, its tip swirling around inside of him, before pulling back slightly and thrusting forward, causing him to moan and plead again. "P-Please, yes…!"

Sephiroth could feel the shudders passing through his limbs in reaction to his treatment, Cloud almost biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed, neck craning back and fingers tightening around marble edges. "Tell me Cloud…" The other whispered, moving down to nip at the edge of Cloud's navel, before dipping his tongue inside. "Tell me _exactly_ what you want…" He hissed, swirling his tongue around the edge before pulling away to kiss the base of the blonde's erection, hand still pumping him slowly, cock throbbing and eyes opening again to reveal his lust to the other through his gaze, eyes a darker blue now, fogged, half-lidded and his breath almost completely having changed to pants…

"F… Fuck me…" He breathed, his voice only trembling slightly at the words, emerald gaze widening slightly, tingles dripping slow down through the monster's back. "Fuck me until I _scream_…"

For only a moment did the other stare in awe and astonishment, a flash of lightning flaring outside to illuminate their bodies, Cloud's skin gleaming with the pleasure he was experiencing, emerald eyes taking it all in before the crack of thunder raged outside, lips formed in a smirk.

Blue eyes followed the other as he moved forward, leaned down, and licked slowly at the center of Cloud's lower lip, the blonde trembling and hot from his pent up lust and release, gazes meeting and Cloud's hand lifting, fingers shaking slightly as they cupped the back of Sephiroth's neck, his lips moving to hiss soft words into his prey's ear. "My pleasure…"

With that, Cloud gasped, his eyes opening wide and head throwing itself back, a pair of fingers thrusting deep inside of him, his knees bending and hips thrusting up to take them in deeper, but they pulled way too quick, only to thrust back in again at a different angle than before, hitting something deep inside the blonde, making his whole body twitch and his breath to catch harsh in his throat, the heat unbelievable, spreading quick, a moan ripped from his throat as a mouth crashed against his own, tongues thrusting between teeth to entwine as another moan was forced out of him, the fingers inside pressing hard and swirling rough against the spot within him.

Cloud couldn't hold back his moans, the grip on his cock now having stopped moving, just staying there, in that one spot, holding his ejaculation firm within his body, the pressure building in his stomach as the gland was kneaded harder and harder, his legs trembling uncontrollably, his cock twitching, a few drops of cum rolling from the tip as it grew to be nearly painfully hard in the other's hand. But all he could do was moan as their tongues caressed and slid against each other, truly tasting his sickeningly sweet death approaching, but as if he would stop it now!

Both his hands buried deep into silver hair, one at the man's neck and the other at his shoulder, gripping him tightly, drawing marks of red into his skin with his urgency, the other not allowing him a single moment of relief as he just kept drilling into him, deeper and deeper with his fingers, pinching and thrusting into the gland that was his ultimate source of pleasure, his legs moving to curl around the other's hips yet again and thrust upon those fingers, whimpering, crying, pleading with his tongue to allow him to cum, but the smirk he felt against his lips told him otherwise, the fingers removing themselves… But Cloud's head soon flung back once more, nails digging into Sephiroth's skin at the feeling of a third finger stretching his entrance, thrusting into him, driving him mad with want.

"Oh god, YES! Yes there, harder PLEASE!" He could feel the other's lips, his tongue… teeth upon his neck… biting him slowly, licking up what seeped free from his skin, shivering, but his mind wouldn't allow worry to penetrate as deeply as those fingers were. They were _far_ more important at the moment, his shoulder blade ignoring the aching pain and warm rolling drops of blood that drizzled down his back as he moaned and arched, the fingers penetrating as deep as before, stretching him, pressing hard against his prostate to make him moan… to make him _scream_.

But then he heard the voice soak into his ears, breath against his lobe, barely audible over his own cries, tears brimming his eyelids as they shut tight together in the bliss he was experiencing. "Are you ready…?" A tongue at his ear, shudders, a blur, blood… a nod and a breathy reply.

"Y…Yes…" He whispered back, before he gasped and moaned, not having noticed the fingers pulling away as he was questioned, something else being pressed close to his entrance now, pressing in, breaching his walls, pressure building again before he was penetrated and a rock-hard head smashed into his prostate, making him cry out and arch, the hand around his cock releasing him as the shaft slipped backwards inside of him, blue eyes clenching shut when the length drove forward again, and he released… **hard**.

His voice ripped through the night air, nails digging deep into flesh, legs pressing close to hips as cum escaped his tip, splashing his torso and chest, orgasm only elongated with another pound into his prostate, another splash of white being added to his flesh and sight, seeing spots, rolling hot and sticky down his sides to send rushes of heat through his form, insides pulsing with ecstasy. "NN! Noh god, god, god _yes_! Yes! Oh my-! GOD!" He couldn't help but let his words out in moans of pleasure, panting, gripping the skin of the other as he was pounded into, the power and sensations of his orgasm only being used to intensify each push forward, hands running down his shoulders, his arching back, nails digging in and mouth at his neck again…

"Seh—Sephiroth!" He gasped out, feeling a whole new intensity of pleasure forming inside his gut, building there, on top of what had already been built, burst inside his every muscle and nerve, his every pore soaking in the throngs of sex with a man, the kind of sex he had always dreamed of. But his thoughts were cut to shreds, gasping in pain and pleasure alike as sharpened teeth bit deep into his shoulder, cock crashing hard against his pleasure spot, nails upon his back drawing in lines of red that dripped onto the white marble of the counter as the shaft pulled back, only to strike again, his back arching and mind reeling.

That same chuckle as before floated in through his ears, parading the air, feeling more powerful than before though, drowning Cloud in its substance as his next orgasm started to build, the blonde able to feel it pulsating in his hips and cock, rushing outwards into his shaking limbs, and that same question came yet again. "Are you ready…?"

"Y-Yes!" Cloud answered with no hesitation, lips dripping red smirking above him as green eyes glowed in the darkness. "Please Sephiroth!" He pleaded, griping tight, a hand helping one of his legs to curl tighter around the being's hip, clawing deep into his thigh, but going unnoticed by the blonde choked by pleasure…

A kiss to his neck, and a breath upon shuddering flesh, before the command was spoken soft, "Hold on."

And Cloud only hand a split second to do just that, before Sephiroth drove in hard and fast, the thrust pushing Cloud's shoulder blades upwards across the marble slightly, breaking his voice clean in his throat, the blonde's body twitching into and arch, before the beast pulled back again, leaning down to lick across the center of the other's lips before thrusting his tongue inside, timing it perfectly with the next thrust, and again, Cloud moaning into that tantalizing mouth, blood slicking his leg and back, tasting copper on his tongue from the other's feast, drinking him in completely, thrusting again and again, the pressure building quick and cock twitching, pounding, pulsing, the blonde moaning and yelling, writhing as he held tight to the other in desperation for simply holding on, but his mind was fuzzy, his lids closed, everything spinning inside his head, the pleasure soaking in deep and thrusting through in time with the other's hips. _God_ how they moved!

Sephiroth pushed in rough, pulled back slow, making Cloud feel his member crystal clear within him, but after a thrust into his prostate, after the screaming cry of the other's pleasure overwhelming him, breaking him, he would grind against him, pushing himself just that much further inside, reaching that point of pleasure Cloud never even DREAMED existed! But slowly, the blonde's back was arching more, more, a little more, further, harder, "Yes, please!" He couldn't help it, he was losing it, he could feel his next release, his head pushing hard into marble, "Yes! There! There! More, oh god, yes, MORE! Harder, fuck me!"

He could feel the other's nails digging deep into his back now, a little harder than before, he was so close, _soo clooose_~! "God, yes, do it!" Cloud called out, panting, moaning, tears streaming down his cheeks. "C-Cum…! Cum inside!" He was begging for it now, the pressure at the tip, building, bursting, he could feel it, but he was desperately, _desperately_ holding it in, letting himself build up, further and further, hold it in, feeling it grow, his hips were thrusting too now, grinding, fucking the cock inside him to get him deeper, get him to-! Nnngod, he couldn't take it any longer!

"S-Sephiroth PLEASE!" He called out, gripping tighter than ever before, the other shuddering hard before the final thrust, delving further than before, crashing into Cloud's prostate to make the other scream and moan alike, together, cum filling his ass as he too released for the second time, breaking him completely as he held on, twitching and panting, his whole world spinning until his ejaculation stopped, and his back fell to the counter top.

Cloud's chest was heaving with heavy breaths… taking in the scent of sex and blood, tired and drained body and mind only vaguely picking up on the throbbing in his shoulder… back… leg… bleeding and burned from the other's touch, but going unnoticed, mind too tired and dry to think properly… black spots dancing before his eyes… a tongue at his throat, licking up the mess of cum and blood, Sephiroth shivering at its flavor before he pulled away to whisper dangerous words to the blonde, breath hot against his night-chilled ear…

"And now Cloud… You are _**mine**_."

But as blonde brows slid together, he could feel the teeth clearly upon his neck, before a gasp of pain, CRACK, and nothing but black…

**Chapter Four: Death… The End**

.

.

.


	5. Epilogue: Completing the Journey

**Okay guys, last chapter... w00t! XD**

* * *

**Epilogue: Completing the Journey**

Glass doors slid open before the raven-haired male, revealing pristine white walls, air filled with the scent of medicine and the sound of illness. God, how he hated hospitals… But he had to be here, getting the call only about an hour ago about his friend and his condition.

Zack pushed his hands into his pockets and strolled up to the front desk of the first floor, the old nurse behind the counter wearing flower-design scrubs, wrinkles covering her face but most concentrated at the corners of her eyes, Zack knowing why when she smiled. "How may I help you?" She asked, her voice shaking only a little, along with her hands that held a small stack of papers she had been tapping against the table-top to straighten them out.

"Uhm, I'm looking for a friend of mine… I can't remember the room number they told me on the phone though." He said softly… For some reason, he always felt inclined to soften his voice inside hospitals, like the very lives held within them would shatter at the softest whisper.

"I can look him up if I can have a name, please." She said, turning towards the computer and typing in something to get her to the right page in the directory, cursor flashing.

"Cloud Strife." Zack said, the woman's fingers moving over the keyboard, a slight smile flashing across Zack's lips when she mumbled 'oh shoot!' under her breath, probably the result of a typo her unsteady hands had made.

"Ah. Here he is…" She said, turning back to Zack and giving that smile again, warm and welcoming… genuine. A rare thing to see in a hospital… "He's in room seven seventeen."

"Thank you." Zack replied, smiling in return once more, before heading towards the elevators. His eyes stayed glued to the floor and his feet as he walked, not exactly feeling like meeting the eyes of nurses or patients, their looks always too grim for him to stand. Even when they were smiling, he could feel the sense that it was a bad day all around… Hopefully he wouldn't look like that after this visit.

He entered the elevator and pressed the button for floor seven, looking up at the green numbers above the door, it squeaking slightly as it closed, a harsh and distant coughing from one of the rooms following him inside before they closed fully and he began his assent.

2

3

4

Zack sighed as he watched the numbers climb to seven, feeling the elevator slow to a stop beneath his feet, eyes falling back to the floor as the doors opened and he stepped through. He looked around for a sign to the rooms, but couldn't see any immediately, so instead he just stepped up to the seventh floor help desk, this time seeing a woman slouched down in a computer chair, wearing pink scrubs, and flipping through a magazine, not really looking at the pictures, just turning pages and looking bored. "Uhm…" He prodded, her eyes not lifting from the pages, just flipping another couple before he continued. "Can you tell me where I can find room seven seventeen?"

The woman stopped flipping… and gave a long, irritated sigh, before pointing across the hall from her desk.

Zack just blinked at her, then turned around to look over his shoulder, a sign with arrows pointing to which rooms were where hanging up just behind him. "Oh…" He said dumbly, feeling the same as his words as he turned around to look back at the uninterested woman, scratching the back of his neck shamefully. "Eh heh heh… Th-Thanks."

But she didn't say anything, just kept flipping through her magazine… Zack watching for a second, before deciding to sigh and turn away from her to go in the direction specified. But as he walked away, the other muttered "Moron…" beneath her breath, glancing up to glare at who she deemed to be a fool… Only to blink and stare as he walked away, looking him up and down slowly and leaning forward to watch his form disappear around the corner… Before smirking slightly to herself and sitting back down in her chair. "A _hot_ moron…" And with that, she returned to her magazine once again, flipping pages.

Zack looked from room to room to find Cloud's, 713, 715, ah! There it was… 717. The door was closed, so Zack peeked through the long window beside it, cupping his hands around his eyes and peering inside to see the blonde inside, motionless and hooked up to five or six little machines, tubes coming out of his wrists and a clamp over his index finger… Zack sighing and feeling his heart sink.

But he swallowed it down. Cloud didn't need more depression walking through his door, more bad news… he needed cheering up. He needed a distraction. Or at least that's what Zack thought as he opened the door, the other's head turning to look at him with a distant, blue gaze that widened slightly in surprise at his arrival. "Zack…?" He asked, trying to sit up, but just wincing as the scratches in his back screamed in his ears.

"Whoa there Cloud!" Zack said, half-jokingly, moving quick to come to the other's side and support him as he eased back down in the bed. "You don't have to get up for little ol' me."

"But…" Cloud muttered, still looking a little surprised. "What're you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be gone for at least another half a week…"

"You thought I'd stay there when my best friend's in the hospital? Please!" He laughed a little under his breath, grabbing a chair by the back and scooting it over to the side of the bed, turning it so he could sit with his arms crossed and propped up upon it's back, legs strung through the arms of the wooden furniture. "So…" He started, Cloud wincing again slightly as he straightened out his torn-up leg, thigh throbbing. "What the hell happened to you man?"

At that, Cloud felt a chill run through his skin, body going rigid for a moment, before he swallowed and settled himself completely back down upon the mattress. "What've you heard?"

Zack shrugged, Cloud pressing a button on the side of his bed to make the back of it slowly incline, easing him into a comfortable sitting position. "I haven't heard much, to tell you the truth. The only people I've talked to are the doctors here, and they won't tell me shit. They think I'll get freaked out or something, I guess… Not that hearing your friend was in the hospital wasn't scary enough…" He laughed that same laugh as before, running his fingers through black hair, before he sighed. Maybe he was going to leave with one of 'those' smiles after all…

"Sorry…" Cloud said softly, keeping his eyes off of the other, Zack looking up to watch his friends solemn features.

"Hey… It's alright." He reassured softly, smiling a little. "It's not like it's your fault some creep did that to you… _Whatever_ it was he did exactly. You don't have to apologize for it."

Cloud's eyes lifted to look into Zack's for moment, his friend holding that smile… making him give a slight smile of his own.

"There you go!" Zack said, making the other snort and shake his head. "Now, don't worry about it… If you don't want to tell me, if you don't want to talk about it right now or whatever, that's okay."

"No." Cloud interjected, looking back up into Zack's eyes. "You should know what I do."

The other blinked, before giving a nod. "Okay… Then go ahead and tell me what happened."

"Well…" Cloud started, staring at his knees. "I don't actually remember a lot of it… I remember that it was raining and that I had fallen asleep on the couch… Then the doorbell rang, and I got up to answer it, but I can't really recall who was there, or if anyone was there at all…" He began, Zack listening intently. "But I remember the kitchen, and blood, and… I don't know… I remember a lot of pain and things spinning… Then nothing."

"Well…" Zack interrupted briefly, Cloud looking into his eyes. "When the paramedics called, they said you had suffered a head injury… probably why you can't remember anything, and probably also why you were knocked out." Cloud nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… And the police said they didn't find anything else but blood, and all of it was my own… That they found me in the bathtub, bleeding to death and extremely dehydrated… But…" Cloud paused, brows furrowing as he thought, Zack almost able to see the cogs churning in his mind. "I don't remember _anything_ about the bathroom… Nothing important anyways."

But the other's words were cut short at the feeling of a hand upon his own, Cloud jumping slightly and turning to look down at his friend's hand, heart thudding in his throat at the action, before his eyes flickered to meet Zack's gaze. "Cloud…" The other said softly, his grip tightening ever so slightly. "I don't really care about what happened… I just care about you getting better and about that sicko being thrown in jail for what he did to you. Don't think about it too much or else you'll just drive yourself crazy… Okay?"

Cloud kept staring at the hand around his own for a few moments… before he swallowed down his beating heart and nodded, turning his hand over to hold his friend's hand back, smiling softly. "Thank you Zack…"

The other just smiled in return and squeezed Cloud's palm a little tighter briefly in a sign of encouragement before loosening his grip. "No problem." He said with a smile made to melt the heart, Cloud's wavering a little… before their contact was gone just as quick as it had come. "Now!" Zack said, sighing and leaning back. "Can I get you anything?"

Cloud quickly got over the fact of how much colder his hand felt without the other's fingers around it and shook his head a little. "I can't ask you to get me stuff, you've already ditched your business trip for me…"

"Pfft!" Zack protested, waving a hand through the air as he stood up. "Come on man, name something… You want some steak? Beer?" Cloud just blinked before laughing a little under his breath. "Cheesecake…? What do you want? I'll get it." But he just blinked when he realized the blonde's reaction, a hand lifting to cover his laughter. "What…?"

"Hahaha, oh come on Zack… You _know_ they won't allow that stuff in here." Cloud answered, looking up to the other and smiling.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Zack assured, grinning. "One of the nurses I talked to totally checked out my ass when she thought I wasn't looking, I could sneak stuff in with her help." He said with a teasing wink, Cloud just giving a snort of amusement.

"You're crazy Zack…"

But the other only shrugged, "Yeah, but who really cares…?" earning another soft sound of appreciative enjoyment from the blonde. "Now, seriously…" He said, letting Cloud calm to a simple smile, the sparkle back in his eyes… A sparkle that Zack had missed on the way in. "What can I get you?"

Cloud thought for a second… before answering. "Water… And some form of fruit that isn't in a can or cup would be great."

"Smirnoff and Applejacks coming right up!" Zack replied brightly, twirling on his heel to head for the exit, Cloud chortling softly under his breath before calling after his friend, the door swinging closed behind him slowly.

"Behave yourself Zack! You're in PUBLIC!"

"Yeah yeah, I know!" He heard the other yell back, the blonde snorting and shaking his head, smiling to himself slightly.

But… as the silence began to fill the room once again, the smile slowly dissipated, guilt weighing heavy on his chest.

He hated having to lie to Zack, but… But what he could really remember wasn't something anyone else but he could believe… He and that… that _creature_.

Cloud sighed and ran a hand absent-mindedly over his shoulder, fingertips ghosting the bite that had dug deep into his skin… right down to the bone, actually, he had found out from the doctors, bandages covering it now to help it heal and stop the bleeding. Everyone had told him that if he had been left in that tub for another two hours, maybe even less than that, he would've been dead from blood-loss, a strange form of toxin running through his veins that kept it from clotting fully and soaked up the very water in his flesh. It was like nothing the doctors had ever seen before in any hospital, but that wasn't surprising considering it wasn't a natural venom, but more like _super_natural.

But… had that all really happened?

He kept asking himself that ever since he had woken up yesterday, the hospital only just allowing him visitors today, apparently calling Zack to inform him on the change in condition. But even though he hadn't told his closest friend about the man changing from a teenager… about how he gave in and accepted death in the throngs of pleasure… it wasn't all a lie, what he had said. After his second orgasm with that demon, he couldn't really recall anything clearly. He assumed the blood-loss had made him too brain-dead to remember that far, and the head injury had indeed knocked him out because he really didn't remember anything about the bathroom… being cleaned free of semen and sweat… nothing.

But that wasn't the only thought on Cloud's mind as he went over it again and again in his head… Because every time he went over the initial legend, first told by the woman in the downtown square, he remembered the fact that every single victim was found dead and dried completely in the morning. Every. Single. One.

So… Why was _he_ still alive?

Why had that creature told him his real name…? Cloud still too afraid to utter it, even thinking it giving him shivers down his spine.

And… What did he mean by "mine" when he had whispered it so close to his ear?

But Cloud's thoughts were cut again as the door swung open, blue eyes turning to see his friend re-appear, closing the door behind him with one hand, balancing a foam cup and an apple in the other, Zack turning to the other with a smile. "Phew…! Man, that girl was totally into me. She was about ready to give me a banana and some melon balls as well before I told her you were allergic to banana's and that apples are your favorite."

Cloud blinked. "How did you know that?" He asked, looking a little surprised by the apple comment.

Zack blinked at him in return, before laughing and handing the other his drink and snack. "How else? I'm your best friend! I just know these things about you." He said with a smile, Cloud taking his drink and having a sip.

"Mmm… Good alcohol." He joked, Zack laughing a little as he sat back down.

"Thought you'd like it."

"So how was the part of your business trip you actually attended…?" Cloud asked, putting his drink down on the side table, before looking around for a knife.

"Not so bad… Boring as any other business whatever in the world, but not so bad." Zack replied, fishing through one of his pockets before producing a plastic knife for the other to use, Cloud thanking him before cutting into his apple.

And the two conversed quite a while, sharing the apple, joking back and forth about past business meeting horrors and hilarities, moving on to how Cissnei was doing and where Zack and she were in their relationship… right up until Cloud's dinner was brought to him by the nurse Zack had flirted with to get him his snack, the woman seeming a little more than shocked by the gorgeous men sitting together in one room… But as the sun started to fall, Zack took his leave, telling Cloud he'd come back tomorrow to chat some more and check in on him…

But what neither man realized in all that time was the pair of emerald eyes hungrily watching the hospital's blonde patient, a tongue circling yet another set of lips, form thin this time and hair long, its silver coloration gleaming in the rays of sunset. _"Soon, my possession…"_ He thought to himself, smirking. _"Soon… I shall taste your sweet flesh once more, before I save you yet again for later… My perfectly __**tormented**__ little soul."_ He continued his musings in his mind, turning and disappearing into the trees surrounding the hospital parking lot, a cool fog rolling in from the mountains.

And as the last strands of his hair melted into the black, a luscious chuckle was carried upon the wind, blue eyes widening as it slithered inside his ears… pleasantly poisoning his mind, sending chills down his spine, and making him turn to look out into the darkness of the night, fearful… Yet his heart still thud for reasons unbelievable to him, swallowing them down before the nurse spoke up.

"Do you want anything else, sir…?" She asked, fluffing his pillow slightly.

But Cloud just shook his head, giving her a half-assed smile. "No thank you, not now anyways." He replied politely, the woman smiling in a similar manner – just to be polite – before adding in:

"Maybe later then?" Standing away from him, letting him lay back as she moved towards the door… retreating, almost.

"Yeah, maybe later. Thanks though." Cloud said in reply, keeping that fake smile until she had completely left the room… his eyes falling back upon the window of his room, staring out into the trees and fog, feeling that chill yet again… speaking softly to himself.

"Yeah…maybe later…"

"…_or just too soon."_

* * *

**Well! That's it for this one. ^_^**

**YAAAY~! I completed a story before break ended~!**

**That means I can check that off on my mental list of stuff to do, lol XDD**

**But, yeah… Please review telling me what you think and if you've got any further questions that need to be answered, I'll be happy to answer all that I can. ^_^**

**Hope you liked it and that you'll like whatever is next to come, and I really appreciate everyone's support for me and my stories… It means a lot, truly.**

**Thank you **

**~jusTeasing**


End file.
